Cinta di Akademi Voca
by reynyah
Summary: Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaiko, Kagami Rin, Nikame Lenka, dan Furukawa Miki adalah lima gadis yang dianggap paling berpengaruh di Akademi Voca. Mereka adalah lima gadis terpopuler di Akademi Voca dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Dan mereka membutuhkan... cinta. / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Dere Dere 02. RnR?
1. Putri Serba Sempurna

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter I – Putri Serba Sempurna**

* * *

Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaiko, Kagami Rin, Nikame Lenka, dan Furukawa Miki adalah lima gadis yang dianggap paling berpengaruh di Akademi Voca. Tidak, mereka bukan gadis yang berbuat semena-mena terhadap murid baru, rajin mengerjai murid cupu, ataupun hobi menyiksa murid yang dianggap melebihi mereka. Mereka adalah lima gadis terpopuler di Akademi Voca dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda.

Hatsune Miku yang terkadang dipanggil 'Putri Serba Sempurna' memang bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis paling cantik di antara kelima gadis itu. Rambut toska panjangnya diikat model _twin tail_ dan selalu terikat rapi. Kulitnya putih bak porselen dan dia bisa dibilang sebagai gadis yang paling diincar oleh para pemuda Akademi Voca. Yah, meski tidak semua laki-laki juga.

Shion Kaiko adalah gadis termuda dalam kelompok itu. Dia kelas sepuluh, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA, kecuali Lenka yang masih kelas sebelas. Kaiko memiliki rambut biru pendek yang melingkari wajah bulat nan _chubby_-nya. Sekilas, Kaiko memang lebih kelihatan seperti laki-laki, tetapi wajah manis dan tubuh langsingnya akan langsung mengingatkan kita terhadap sosok seorang perempuan.

Kagami Rin bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis paling tomboy jika dibandingkan dengan keempat gadis lainnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan cenderung pendek membuatnya mudah bergerak dan berhasil menyabot gelar pemain basket wanita terbaik di Akademi Voca. Gadis berambut kuning madu seleher ini selalu menyematkan bando telinga kelinci putih di atas kepalanya, sebagai tanda bahwa dia juga perempuan dan membutuhkan... cinta. Cinta dari seorang laki-laki tentunya, yang tulus kepadanya karena dia apa adanya bukan ada apanya.

Nikame Lenka adalah gadis paling kalem dan paling lembut dari kelima gadis itu. Dia juga adalah gadis paling pintar di angkatannya. Gadis ini berambut kuning madu, sama dengan Rin, hanya saja rambut Lenka panjangnya sepunggung, bukan seleher. Lenka tidak pernah terbiasa dengan rambut pendek. Menurutnya, rambut panjang dapat menyembunyikan rahasia hatinya yang paling dalam.

Furukawa Miki bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis periang yang dapat meramaikan suasana. Ketika keempat gadis itu berkumpul tanpa Miki, bisa-bisa yang terjadi adalah keheningan selama berjam-jam, kecuali jika salah seorang dari mereka bicara duluan. Bisa dibilang, gadis berambut merah panjang ini adalah jembatan dalam kelompok ini. Dia yang dapat menyatukan keempat gadis yang lain.

* * *

Tentunya wajar jika seorang gadis cantik seperti Miku memiliki banyak penggemar, khususnya penggemar laki-laki. Maka tak heran jika di antara puluhan penggemar Miku, ada satu orang yang juga Miku sukai dan selalu Miku perhatikan, meski dari jauh.

Orang itu adalah Shion Kaito, ketua OSIS, ketua klub basket, ketua klub pecinta alam, dan ketua kelas XII-2, kelas Miku.

Miku tidak pernah sibuk mencari perhatian Kaito. Kenapa? Karena Kaito lah yang sibuk mencari perhatiannya. Kaito selalu mengajak Miku makan siang bersama (dan selalu ditolak Miku karena ia ingin makan bersama keempat temannya), Kaito selalu mengajak Miku pergi di akhir minggu, Kaito selalu mengekori Miku, entah kenapa.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hatsune-san!"

Miku menghela napas. Akhirnya, pemuda berambut biru memanggil dirinya juga. "Apa?" balas Miku sambil membalikkan badan.

"Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat, dong," pinta si pemuda. "Aku yang ngikutin kamu susah, nih."

Miku tertawa. "Kenapa juga kamu ngikutin aku, Shion-san?" tanyanya geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Miku aja, gak usah pake marga. Kesannya kamu manggil Mikuo, tau."

Kaito terkekeh. "Miku..."

"Apa?"

"Siang ini mau kan, makan sama aku?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah memelas. "Aku bakal traktir kamu, mijitin kamu, kalo perlu suapin juga gak masalah! Sekali ini aja, _please_?"

Miku tertawa lagi. "Kamu gak perlu umbar-umbar janji buat makan siang sama aku, Shion-san."

"Eits, Kaito ya, jangan Shion. Aku gak mau margaku disamain sama cewek rambut biru yang anehnya jadi sepupuku itu," balas Kaito. "Tapi selama ini kamu nolak ajakan aku terus, kan?"

Miku tersenyum. "Oke, kali ini aku gak nolak."

"Serius?!"

Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Satu kali aja, kan?"

Wajah senang Kaito mendadak berubah. "Mm... aduh... gimana, ya?" balasnya sambil menggaruk kepala. Miku tertawa kecil melihat perubahan sikap Kaito itu.

"Bercanda," kata Miku. "Tapi traktir, kan?"

"Siap, Ojou-sama!"

* * *

Siangnya, Miku duduk manis di salah satu meja kantin, menunggu kedatangan Kaito. Miku sibuk dengan ponsel juga uangnya, persiapan kalau-kalau Kaito lupa membawa uang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya sang 'Pangeran' yang ditunggu Miku datang juga. Lucunya, Kaito datang sambil membawa dua kotak makan di atas satu nampan. Miku yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil lalu berkomentar, "Apa kamu berubah jadi pelayan kalo siang?"

Kaito mendengus. "Spesial buat kamu, tau."

Miku terkikik. "Oh ya? Berarti aku harus tersanjung," balas Miku geli, walau sebenarnya hati kecilnya melonjak-lonjak gembira menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda yang ia kagumi. "Kamu beliin apa buat makan siang kita?"

"Hmm... kenapa gak kamu buka aja?"

Miku membuka kotak makan siang tersebut dan mendapati negi favoritnya ada di dalam, bertengger manis menunggu Miku melahapnya. "Negi!" pekiknya gembira. Dia mendongak menatap Kaito. "Kamu tau dari mana aku suka negi? Yang tau soal ini cuma keluargaku."

"Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal," balas Kaito (sok) bijak. "Kalo gitu, kamu makan negi-nya. Suka, kan?"

"Banget!"

"Suka aku?"

Mata Miku menyipit lalu mengirim tatapan setajam mata pisau pada Kaito. "Hee... suka kamu, ya?"

"K-kalo gak suka j-juga gak a-apa-apa, kok!" sahut Kaito buru-buru. Dia tidak mau makan siang pertamanya dengan Miku hancur hanya karena tingkat pede yang over sesaat.

Miku tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku gak suka Kaito?"

"Hah?"

Miku mengangguk kecil. "Kaito itu ketua kelas yang baik, ketua OSIS yang bertanggung jawab, ketua klub basket yang pinter buat strategi, juga ketua klub pecinta alam yang bener-bener pingin ngejaga alam."

Kaito melongo mendengar pemaparan Miku.

"Buatku, selama ini Kaito udah jadi temen yang baik," lanjut Miku sambil memakan negi pertamanya.

Mendadak tubuh Kaito lemas mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Miku. Mendadak rasanya ia tidak punya semangat untuk memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi miliknya sejak ia masuk Akademi Voca. Mendadak ia—

"MIKU-CHAAAN!"

—oh, lupakan.

Miku yang tengah asyik dengan negi-nya berhenti melakukan aktivitas tersebut lalu menatap keempat temannya heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah paling polos yang pernah Kaito lihat dari seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Makan bareng y—" Miki yang pertama kali buka suara buru-buru menghentikan ucapannya. "Eh, cari meja kosong dulu yuk, Len-chan!"

Lenka yang kelihatan tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Miki. Rin dan Kaiko yang tersisa di sana hanya bisa saling tatap, bingung. Akhirnya, Kaiko memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Niisan, kenapa bareng Miku-senpai?"

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Emangnya kenapa?"

_For your information_, Kaito dan Kaiko adalah sepupu. Ayah Kaito lebih tua dari ayah Kaiko sehingga Kaiko memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan 'Niisan'. Lagi pula, Kaito memang lebih tua daripada Kaiko.

"Bukannya Niisan sukanya sama Sakine-senpai?" tanya Kaiko heran. "Terus... kenapa malah bareng Miku-senpai? Niisan, masa—"

"Kaito suka sama Sakine-san?" potong Miku sambil menatap Kaiko.

"Gosipnya sih, begitu," sambung Rin mewakili Kaiko karena yang bersangkutan sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Rin.

Miku mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Rin-chan, Kaiko-chan, kita susul Len-chan sama Miki-chan, yuk."

Rin dan Kaiko yang tidak mengerti kenapa Miku mendadak berubah hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengikuti gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Ketika mereka hendak berjalan, Kaito menahan Miku, "Terus, negi-mu gimana?"

"Habisin aja sendiri," balas Miku santai tanpa menatap Kaito. "Aku masih punya uang buat beli makanan lain, kok."

Kemudian Miku, Rin, dan Kaiko melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kaito yang sibuk melongo, bingung melihat sikap Miku terhadapnya berubah drastis.

* * *

"Miku-nee, kenapa mukanya kusut begitu?" tanya Mikuo pada kakak perempuannya yang hanya ada satu di dunia, Hatsune Miku.

"Kusut?" balas Miku sebal. "Ambilin setrika deh, biar aku setrika sendiri."

"Miku-nee gak lucu," balas Mikuo sambil mendengus sebal.

"Emang, kata siapa lucu?"

"Neechan kenapa?" tanya Mikuo sambil duduk di hadapan kakaknya itu. "Ada masalah di sekolah? Cerita aja sama aku, siapa tau aku bisa bantu."

Miku menghela napas lalu melepas _headset_ yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. "Gini, deh," katanya sambil menghela napas pelan, berusaha menahan emosi. "Ceritanya, kamu lagi jalan bareng Kaiko."

Mikuo mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa harus Kaiko?"

"Karena aku tau kamu suka dia," balas Miku lugas. "Oke, terus, ketika kalian lagi makan siang bareng, tiba-tiba Kaito dateng. Kamu tau kan, Kaito itu sepupunya Kaiko."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Terus?"

"Terus Kaito bilang kalo Kaiko suka Meito," lanjut Miku. "Setelah itu, kamu bakal bersikap gimana?"

"Yah, aku pasti kesel dan langsung pergi."

"Nah, itu persis," sambar Miku kesal. "Tapi, ganti pemerannya. Kamu jadi aku, Kaiko jadi Kaito, dan Kaito jadi Kaiko."

"Neechan..." Mikuo menatap Miku tidak percaya. "Serius?"

"Kapan aku bohong kalo aku lagi bete begini, Michan?"

"Neechan, kalo mau panggil aku 'Mikun' aja deh, jangan 'Michan'," balas Mikuo. "Kesannya gak macho banget, tau."

"Protes melulu!" Miku mendecak kesal. "Pergi! Pergi! Aku mau tidur!"

"Mau tidur aja pake pengumuman segala," umpat Mikuo ketika kakaknya itu sudah mengunci pintu kamar, membiarkan Mikuo di luar kamar sang kakak tanpa diberi kesempatan masuk lagi.

"_Urusai_!" bentak Miku dari dalam kamar. Rupanya dia masih mendengar umpatan Mikuo dari dalam kamarnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mikuo menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Setengah ragu, Mikuo mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya yang sedang 'pundung' itu. "Neechan, ada tamu... bukain dong, pintunya..."

"Kamu aja yang terima!"

Oke, sepertinya Miku sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat ini.

Maka Mikuo berjalan mendekati pintu keluar lalu membukanya. Di luar, Mikuo melihat seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tengah berdiri, menunggu pintu dibuka. Rambut biru gadis itu pendek, hanya sebatas leher. Wajahnya persis Shion Kaito, begitu pikir Mikuo. Mata birunya, hidungnya, bahkan bibirnya memang benar-benar mirip Shion Kaito, versi perempuan. Tentu saja Mikuo tahu siapa orang yang ada di luar sana.

"Masuk, Shion-san," ucap Mikuo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kaiko tersenyum. "Ah, Hatsune-senpai," sapanya sambil membungkuk. "_Sumimasen_, apa Miku-senpai ada di rumah?"

"Ada, tapi dia gak mau diganggu sekarang," jawab Mikuo. "Masuk dulu, Shion-san."

Kaiko mengangguk lalu mengikuti Mikuo masuk ke dalam. "Mm... tadinya aku mau bilang sesuatu sama Miku-senpai."

"Bilang apa, Shion-san?" tanya Mikuo heran. "Kamu bisa pesan ke aku, nanti aku kasih tau Miku-nee."

"Mm... panggil aku Kaiko aja, Senpai," ucap Kaiko pelan. "Aku agak ngerasa aneh kalo Senpai manggilnya formal begitu."

Mikuo mengangguk. "Jadi... Kaiko-san mau bilang apa?"

"Mau bilang kalo apa yang aku bilang di kantin tadi ternyata salah paham," jawab Kaiko. "Mungkin Hatsune-senpai gak tau ceritanya, intinya, aku mau bilang kalo Kaito-nii cuma suka Sakine-senpai sebatas temen satu klub yang lebih jago. Singkatnya, Kaito-nii kagum sama Sakine-senpai, bukan suka yang... 'begitu'."

Mikuo manggut-manggut. "Terus... ada lagi?"

Wajah Kaiko memerah. "Udah, itu aja," jawab Kaiko pelan. "Mm... aku pulang sekarang ya, Hatsune-senpai. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, maaf ganggu."

"Eits, tunggu," ujar Mikuo sambil menahan lengan Kaiko. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mm... kan, aku udah gak ada urusan lagi, Senpai," jawab Kaiko bingung. "Jadi, aku pulang aja."

"Jangan!"

Kaiko menatap Mikuo heran. "Kenapa, Senpai?"

Mikuo menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Kamu mau... gak?"

Kaiko menelan ludah. "Mau apa?" tanya Kaiko dengan wajah bingungnya yang biasa. Padahal sesungguhnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Dia takut Mikuo mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Nemenin aku main _game_?"

Kaiko menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia merasa lega, meski harus dia akui bahwa dirinya kecewa. "L-lama gak, Senpai?"

"Hmm... tergantung kamu maunya gimana."

Kaiko tersenyum kecil. "Boleh, deh!"

Maka dengan dua kata persetujuan itu, Mikuo menarik Kaiko menuju ruang komputer yang merupakan 'singgasana' Mikuo di rumah itu.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Aduh, geje banget XD

Jadi... gimana? Pendapat kalian? Geje kah? Aneh kah? Gak nyambung kah? Atau justru bagus kah? Menarik kah?

Yah, intinya silakan isi kolom _review_ di bawah ini, ya XD

_Arigatou_!


	2. Negi dan Jeruk dalam Kereta

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter II – Negi dan Jeruk dalam Kereta**

* * *

Mikuo dan Kaiko tidak sadar kalau mereka telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam ruang komputer Mikuo itu. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok berambut hijau toska model _twin tail_ berwajah persis seperti Mikuo hadir berkali-kali di belakang mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk bermain—entah bermain apa—sampai lupa waktu.

Ralat, sampai ponsel Kaiko berbunyi.

"Hatsune-senpai, aku angkat telepon dulu," ucap Kaiko sambil menekan tombol _pause_. "Sebentar."

Mikuo mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya, berniat membalas SMS dari Kagamine Len yang rupanya sudah diterima sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Halo, Kaito-nii?"

"_Kochan! Kamu ke mana?_"

Kaiko mendengus. "Kochan jelek, Kaichan aja," protesnya sebal. "Tadi aku udah bilang aku mau ke mana, kan? Kenapa Niisan nanya lagi, sih?"

"_Soalnya kamu udah tiga jam gak pulang-pulang!_"

"Hah? Tiga jam?"

"_Iya!_"

"Niisan ngarang, ah. Aku baru setengah jam di rumah Hatsune-senpai, tau!"

"_Jelas-jelas udah tiga jam, BAKAIKOCHAAAAN!_" seru Kaito gemas. "_Eh, tunggu... Hatsune-senpai?_" balas Kaito dengan nada bingung. "_Kamu gak manggil Miku pake 'Hatsune', kan? Jangan-jangan kamu ke sana buat Mikuo, ya? Terus pesan yang aku titip ke kamu gimana kabarnya, Kaikooooo?_"

"Uuh, Niisan cerewet kayak ibu-ibu," komentar Kaiko sambil menggembungkan pipi kanannya. "Pesan sudah tersampaikan, Yang Mulia."

"_Cepetan pulang_."

Kemudian telepon ditutup.

Kaiko menarik ponselnya dari telinga lalu berteriak di layarnya. "Dasar Niisan nyebeliiiin!"

"Emangnya Kaiko-san punya kakak?"

Kaiko membalikkan badannya, baru ingat kalau Mikuo sejak tadi ada di belakangnya. Dan tentu saja, Mikuo pasti mendengarkan seluruh ucapannya pada kakak sepupu 'tersayang'nya itu. "_Iie_," jawab Kaiko sambil menggeleng. "Aku gak punya kakak, kok."

"Terus... tadi?"

"Ah, itu Kaito-nii," jawab Kaiko sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. "Kakak sepupuku, yang emang selalu aku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri."

"Oh," balas Mikuo singkat, firasatnya berkata buruk. "Terus... apa katanya?"

"Aku harus pulang," desah Kaiko pelan. "Kaito-nii bilang aku udah tiga jam pergi."

"Tiga jam?" tanya Mikuo heran sambil menatap satu-satunya jam di ruang komputer itu. "YA AMPUN! INI UDAH GELAP, KAIKO!"

Kaiko ikut menatap jam tersebut. "HAAAAH?!"

Mikuo cepat-cepat mengambil jaketnya. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"Buat apa, Senpai?"

"Buat minta pengampunan sama Shion-senpai!" jawab Mikuo asal sambil menarik Kaiko. Ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah, Mikuo berteriak. "NEECHAN! AKU ANTAR KAIKO PULANG DULU!"

Miku tidak menjawab, tetapi Mikuo tahu kakaknya sudah mendengar ucapannya. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu jawaban, Mikuo menarik tangan Kaiko menuju stasion kereta terdekat. Jarak antara kediaman Hatsune dengan kediaman Shion memang agak jauh, harus menggunakan kereta dulu. Sebenarnya bisa saja berjalan, hanya saja akan butuh waktu lama.

"Padahal Hatsune-senpai gak perlu antar aku pulang," ucap Kaiko pelan ketika mereka tengah menunggu kereta selanjutnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini udah malam," jelas Mikuo. "Bisa-bisa Miku-nee dimusuhin Shion-senpai gara-gara aku."

Kaiko tertawa. "Kaito-nii gak segalak itu, kok," kata Kaiko. "Dia cuma bakal marah sama aku karena dia khawatir. Dia gak akan nyalahin Senpai atau Miku-senpai, yang disalahin jelas aku, kan, aku yang pergi kelamaan. Lagian, kenapa Senpai harus repot-repot?"

Mikuo tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Lagian gak bagus cewek pulang sendirian malem-malem. Kalo ada apa-apa di jalan gimana?"

"Hee... emang Senpai bisa bela diri?"

Mikuo meringis. "Nggak sih, aku cuma bisa bela diri di _game_."

Kaiko tertawa. Setelah itu, kereta tiba. "Oh, itu keretanya, Senpai."

Mikuo tersenyum lalu menggiring Kaiko masuk ke dalam kereta bawah tanah itu. Di dalamnya, mereka menemukan (syukurnya) dua kursi kosong. Cepat-cepat mereka duduk di sana sebelum orang lain mengambil tempat tersebut. Kaiko tersenyum sambil memainkan ponselnya, entah benar-benar bermain _game_ atau sekedar menghilangkan kecanggungan antara dirinya dengan Mikuo.

"Mikuo?"

Mikuo yang merasa namanya dipanggil—tentunya bukan oleh Kaiko sang adik kelas—menoleh dan menemukan wajah (agak) _shota_ milik teman sekelasnya. "Rinto!" pekik Mikuo pelan. "Lo ngapain di sini? Bukannya rumah lo... satu blok sama gue?"

Rinto terkekeh. "Gue habis dari toko coklat yang ada di blok sebelah," jelas Rinto. "Beli coklat rasa pisang, sekaligus ngapel."

"Ngapel?"

"Lo tau siapa, kan?"

"Kagak..."

Rinto seketika _sweatdrop_. "Ya udahlah," balas Rinto sebal.

Mikuo yang kebingungan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rinto. Kaiko yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya terkikik geli, membuat Mikuo bingung. "Kenapa ketawa?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut biru di sampingnya.

"Masa Senpai gak tau?" Gadis itu balik bertanya. "Rinto-senpai jelas-jelas mau ngapelin Lenka-senpai."

"L-Lenka?" ulang Mikuo bingung. "Nikame Lenka? Si cewek jenius angkatanku itu? Si cewek kalem yang temenmu sama temen Miku-nee, kan?"

Kaiko mengangguk.

Mikuo menoleh lagi menatap Rinto. "Lo mau ngapelin si Lenkaaa?!"

"_So what_?" tanya Rinto dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Lo... mau... ngapelin... Nikame..." Mikuo berkata dengan memberi jeda panjang antar kata. "Emangnya lo pikir dia mau sama cowok _shota_ kayak elo?"

Rinto mendengus. "Emangnya lo kagak _shota_, hah?!"

"Kagak! Gue macho!" balas Mikuo tidak mau kalah. "Lo aja yang _shota_!"

"Mm... Hatsune-senpai," panggil Kaiko sambil menarik ujung lengan kaus Mikuo. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di stasiun dekat rumahku itu."

Mikuo mengangguk pada Kaiko lalu beranjak berdiri, bersama Kaiko tentunya. "Ehem, Rinto," ucap Mikuo setelah berdeham pelan. "Semoga beruntung aja deh, semoga itu cewek jenius mau nerima cinta lo," katanya. "Soalnya gue jarang denger ada cewek jenius mau jadian sama cowok 'miring' kayak elo."

Rinto mendengus. "Sembarangan."

Mikuo buru-buru menarik Kaiko keluar kereta—yang untungnya sudah tiba di stasiun—dan segera keluar dari stasiun. Mikuo menggandeng tangan Lenka menuju kediaman Shion yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya. Kaiko tidak menolak, dia membiarkan Mikuo menggenggam dan menarik tangannya. Jujur saja, Kaiko senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mikuo. Entah sudah berapa lama Kaiko memendam perasaannya pada Mikuo. Mungkin sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Setibanya mereka di kediaman Shion, Mikuo segera menekan bel. Tak lama, pintu depan terbuka dan muncullah sosok Kaiko dalam bentuk laki-laki, Shion Kaito. Mikuo yang melihat 'calon' kakak iparnya itu seketika merasa nyalinya ciut.

"Oh, kamu udah pulang, Kochan," ujar Kaito dingin, sedingin es, menurut Mikuo. "Dan... halo, Mikuo. Apa kabar?"

Mikuo tersenyum lalu melepas gandengan tangannya terhadap Kaiko. "Baik-baik saja, Senpai," jawabnya berusaha sesantai mungkin. "Ini... Kaiko."

"_Gomennasai_, Niisan, aku kelamaan," ucap Kaiko pada Kaito. "Aku gak liat jam, aku keasyikan main, jadi aku lupa kalo aku harusnya gak pulang setelah jam—"

"Udahlah, masuk aja," potong Kaito dengan nada dingin tadi. Aneh, padahal Mikuo tahu kalau kakak kelasnya yang satu ini adalah pribadi yang hobi bercanda. "Mikuo, kamu juga masuk dulu."

Mata Mikuo membelalak. "Beneran nih, Senpai? Apa gak ngerepotin Senpai sama Kaiko?"

"Ah, _daijoubu_," sambar Kaiko. "Hatsune-senpai masuk aja, nanti aku buatkan teh."

Mikuo terdiam bingung.

"Aroma negi, deh."

Mikuo membelalak dan tertawa. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku suka negi?"

"Karena Miku juga suka negi," jawab Kaito dengan senyum dinginnya. "Masuk, Hatsune-kun."

Mikuo mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki kediaman Shion yang didominasi warna biru dan putih itu. _Ah, mereka emang benar-benar keluarga angkatan laut_, batin Mikuo. _Wajar aja kalo semua perabotan di sini warnanya kebiruan. Angkatan laut suka biru, ya?_

Padahal dalam silsilah keluarga Shion tidak ada yang pernah menjadi atau sekadar ikut pelatihan angkatan laut. Dasar Mikuo sok tahu.

* * *

**Lalu... bagaimana nasib Rinto yang hendak 'ngapel' ke rumah Lenka?**

* * *

Rinto telah tiba di depan kediaman Nikame. Sambil membawa coklat rasa pisang yang telah ia beli sebelumnya, ia mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana bertingkat satu itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, akhirnya pintu kayu coklat tua itu terbuka juga. Akan tetapi bukannya menemui wajah Lenka yang imut-imut nan dewasa, Rinto justru menemukan wajah dingin dan aura yang menyiratkan kebencian pada sosok laki-laki berambut acak-acakan di hadapannya. Menurut Rinto, umur laki-laki itu tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Yah, paling hanya satu atau dua tahun di atasnya.

"Permisi," ujar laki-laki itu masih dengan wajah dinginnya. Rinto tidak menjawab, hanya menyingkir dari jalur laki-laki itu. Setelah laki-laki itu keluar dari area kediaman Nikame, barulah Rinto dapat bernapas lega.

"Eh? Kamine-san?" ucap seorang gadis dengan suara imut nan lembutnya. Rinto menoleh dan—akhirnya—ia menemukan sosok Nikame Lenka. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Lenka pada Rinto.

"Mm..." Rinto menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Aku—"

"Ah, _sumimasen_ sudah bersikap tidak sopan," potong Lenka buru-buru. "Silakan masuk dulu, Kamine-san."

Rinto mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki kediaman Nikame. Lenka menutup pintu rumahnya lalu mempersilakan Rinto duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia. Untuk ukuran orang Jepang, keluarga Nikame memang cukup kaya, sehingga dapat membeli sofa.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Lenka sopan. "Mm... gimana kalo jus jeruk? Pasti mau, kan?"

Rinto menatap Lenka heran. "Kenapa bisa tau?"

"Semua juga tau," jawab Lenka lugas. "Oke, satu jus jeruk segera datang!"

Lenka berlari ke arah dapur rumahnya, meninggalkan Rinto sendiri di ruang tamu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lenka sudah kembali tidak dengan membawa nampan maupun gelas berisi jus jeruk. Rinto yang keheranan bertanya, "Mana jus jeruknya?"

Lenka tertawa. "Lagi dibikinin. Aku kan, cuma bertugas sebagai pelayan."

Rinto ikut tertawa. "Begitu, toh."

"Terus... Kamine-san ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Mm... kalo panggil Kamine mending jangan pake 'san'," ucap Rinto. "Mending pake 'kun' aja, biar kesannya gak terlalu formal, gimana?"

Lenka diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

Rinto tersenyum. "Aku... ada sesuatu buat Nikame-san."

"Karena kamu menolak dipanggil 'san', aku juga harus menolak panggilan yang sama," ujar Lenka dengan senyum kecil. "Panggil pake 'chan' aja, ya?"

Rinto tersenyum lagi. "Oke," katanya. "Nikame... chan? Aku ada sesuatu yang mau aku kasih ke kamu."

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya, manis sekali di mata Rinto. "Oh ya? Apa?"

"Ini." Rinto menyerahkan sebungkus coklat rasa pisang yang tadi dibelinya pada Lenka. "_Sumimasen_ belum sempat kubungkus. Tapi rasanya enak, kok."

Lenka tertawa sambil menerima coklat itu. "Emangnya Kamine-kun udah pernah coba?"

Rinto menggaruk leher belakangnya (lagi). "Belum, sih," akunya. "Tapi... aku tau Nikame-chan suka pisang, jadi aku yakin pasti suka dan pasti bilang enak. Beda sama aku yang emang dasarnya gak suka."

Lenka tersenyum. "Sama denganku yang gak suka jeruk, ya," balasnya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Mm... boleh gak, aku balas secara gak formal?" tanya Rinto meminta izin. "Aku gak merasa nyaman kalau harus formal terus."

"Silakan."

"_Douita_," jawab Rinto. "Emm... Nikame-chan, aku boleh kepo, gak?"

Lenka tertawa lagi. "Kamu banyak tanya deh, Kamine-kun," komentar Lenka. "Silakan aja."

Rinto terkekeh gugup. "Kita kan, gak begitu sering ngobrol jadi aku takut salah bicara," ujarnya. "Mm... cowok yang tadi keluar rumah kamu itu siapa, sih?"

"Ah, dia tetanggaku," jawab Lenka. "Kagamine Len, setahun di atas kita. Dia gak sekolah, tapi jenius banget. Aku minta dia jadi guru privatku dengan bayaran yang lumayan tinggi, cukup buat keperluan dia sehari-hari."

"Kenapa dia gak sekolah?"

Lenka tersenyum sedih. "Ayahnya udah meninggal setahun yang lalu, sekarang dia cuma tinggal sama ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dia tulang punggung keluarga, jadi harus cari uang buat makan dan segala macam, terutama buat pengobatan ibunya," jelas Lenka. "Setiap sore dia ngajarin aku dan dari pagi sampai siang, dia kerja _part-time_ di rumah makan dekat sini."

Rinto manggut-manggut. "Kamu... pacaran sama dia, Nikame-chan?"

Lenka tertawa. "_Iie_, kenapa kamu mikir begitu?"

"Yah, soalnya dia ke sini setiap hari," jawab Rinto agak malu. "Bukannya gak mungkin dia suka sama kamu dan kamu suka sama dia."

Lenka tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku cuma suka dia sebagai kakak, soalnya dari dulu aku kepingin punya kakak laki-laki."

"Beneran cuma sebagai kakak, nih?" tanya Rinto masih penasaran. Dia tidak datang ke kediaman Nikame hanya untuk dibuat patah hati, bukan?

"Emangnya kenapa, Kamine-kun?" tanya Lenka heran. "Kamu sempat lihat mukanya Kagamine-san, kan? Kalaupun aku emang suka sama dia, dia gak mungkin suka sama aku. Mukanya masam terus kalo lihat wajahku."

Rinto tertawa. "Masa, sih? Aku aja yang setiap hari lihat mukamu di sekolah gak pernah pasang tampang masam, malah aku seneng."

"_Nani_?"

Tepat setelah pertanyaan Lenka yang itu, seseorang keluar dari dapur dan menaruh segelas jus jeruk, segelas jus pisang, serta dua mangkuk pai buah. Lenka mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu, pelayannya, sebelum sang pengantar penganan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_Sumimasen_, tadi Kamine-kun bilang apa?" tanya Lenka sambil menggeser salah satu mangkuk pai buah agar lebih dekat dengan Rinto.

"Gak penting," balas Rinto dengan senyum gugup. Dia nyaris saja menyatakan perasaannya di depan Lenka—padahal dirinya sendiri belum yakin akan perasaannya. "Ya udah, ini kuenya boleh aku makan, kan?"

"Boleh, dong!" balas Lenka semangat. "Enak, gak? Kue itu buatanku sendiri."

Dan kediaman Nikame sore itu dihiasi oleh gelak tawa dan candaan dari kedua insan yang tidak sadar kalau keduanya tengah dimabuk cinta.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Hahaha, judul _chapter_ ini rada kurang nyambung sama isinya DX

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Silakan isi kolom _review_~


	3. Siapa Kamu?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter III – Siapa Kamu?**

* * *

Rinto dan Lenka masih bercanda di ruang tamu rumah Lenka sampai pintu rumah Lenka diketuk perlahan. Lenka terdiam lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri pintu depannya lalu mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ada pada pintu. Lenka mendesah lega. "Mm... Kamine-kun," panggil Lenka. "Ini ada... Kagamine-san datang. Gak apa-apa, kan?"

Rinto mengangkat alisnya heran. "Silakan aja."

Lenka tersenyum lalu membuka pintu. "Kagamine-san, ada apa?" tanyanya pada Len yang ada di depan pintu. Sosok Len yang tinggi, berambut acak-acakan, dan dikelilingi aura dingin itu membuat bulu kuduk Rinto berdiri. Entah mengapa, Rinto merasa takut melihat Len. Padahal Rinto tahu, Len juga manusia, sama sepertinya.

"Kurasa alat tulisku tertinggal."

"Ah ya, biar aku yang ambil," ujar Lenka buru-buru. "Kagamine-san duduk saja dulu di ruang tamu, bersama temanku."

Len mengangguk. "Oke."

Maka, Len berjalan menghampiri Rinto lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Siapa kamu?" tanyanya pada Rinto tanpa disertai basa-basi lebih dulu.

Rinto yang kaget ditanya begitu tentu saja balik bertanya. "Apa?"

Len mendengus. _Dasar lemot_, pikirnya. "Siapa kamu? Siapanya Lenka?"

"Oh." Rinto tersenyum sopan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan Len. "Kenalin, temen sekelasnya Lenka, Kamine Rinto."

Len menatap tangan yang terulur di hadapannya itu dengan bingung. "Oh." Hanya itu komentarnya, membuat Rinto keki setengah mati. Dia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Len pada Rinto, lagi-lagi dengan nada sinis dan dingin.

"Ada perlu sama Lenka," jawab Rinto santai.

"Perlu apa?"

Rinto mendengus. _Kepo banget ini orang_, batinnya. "Itu urusanku."

"Urusan Lenka urusanku juga."

Rinto membelalak. "Emang kamu siapanya Lenka?"

"Aku—"

"Wah, Kagamine-san nunggu kelamaan, ya? Maaf!" seru Lenka sambil memasuki ruang tamu. "Nih, ternyata pulpen Kagamine-san ada di bawah mejaku. Maaf ya, kelamaan."

Len menerima pulpen yang disodorkan Lenka. "_Arigatou_, aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Gak mau minum atau makan dulu?" tanya Lenka bingung.

"Gak usah," jawab Len cepat. "Aku udah bikin repot kamu, Lenka-san. Aku gak mau bikin keluargamu tambah repot lagi. Lagian, kasian temenmu udah capek-capek datang ke sini buat ketemu kamu, kan? Aku pergi."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan tanpa menunggu Lenka mengucapkan sesuatu, Len melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan. Dia membuka pintu itu lalu buru-buru keluar. Tentunya setelah menutup pintu tersebut. Len bukan orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, apalagi di hadapan Lenka.

Setelah kepergian Len, Lenka menatap Rinto heran. "Apa ada yang aku lewatin dari obrolan kalian?"

Rinto tersenyum bingung. "Hmm... gak penting."

"Oh ya? Terus kenapa Kagamine-san jadi sinis sama aku?" tanya Lenka bingung. "Setelah dua tahun ngajarin aku, dia berhasil jadi orang yang gak begitu sinis, loh."

Rinto menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Hmm... masa?"

* * *

**Lalu bagaimana nasib Mikuo di kediaman Shion?**

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Mikuo yang kini tengah duduk dengan manis di ruang tamu, Kaiko berjalan menuju dapur. Kaito mengekorinya, berusaha menghindari Mikuo. Alasannya? Karena wajah Mikuo mengingatkan Kaito pada Miku, yang tentu saja membuatnya sakit hati. Miku salah paham, tetapi masih belum menerima penjelasan darinya. Dia juga kesal dengan dirinya yang masih belum mampu memberi penjelasan pada Miku... secara langsung.

"Niisan jangan galak-galak dong, sama Hatsune-senpai," ucap Kaiko sambil menyiapkan teh dan... negi, seperti janjinya pada Mikuo. "Hatsune-senpai gak salah apa-apa sama Niisan, kenapa dia harus kena ngambeknya Niisan?"

"Aku juga gak mau kayak gitu," balas Kaito frustrasi sambil menarik-narik rambut birunya yang agak panjang, kurang lebih sepanjang Kaiko. "Tapi Kochaaan... mukanya itu bikin aku inget sama muka Miku tadi siaaang..."

Kaiko mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyiapkan penganan ringan untuk dimakan Mikuo dan dirinya. "Miku-senpai itu bukan Hat—ah, bukan Mikuo-senpai," ujar Kaiko, berusaha menyadarkan kakak sepupunya itu. "Masa Niisan mau nyamain mereka? Jenis kelaminnya aja udah beda."

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. "Habis gimana? Aku gak bisa lupain muka Miku gara-gara muka mereka sama..."

Kaiko tertawa sambil menaruh teh dan penganan ringan yang telah disiapkannya di atas nampan. "Itu gara-gara Niisan terlalu lebay," balas Kaiko cuek. "Mau ikut aku nyamperin Hat—Mikuo-senpai?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Nanti aja kalo aku udah rada tenang."

Kaiko tertawa lagi. "Kapan tenangnya? Emangnya Niisan bisa tenang kalo belum ketemu Miku-senpai?" Kemudian Kaiko berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakak sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandung sendiri.

Di ruang tamu, rupanya Mikuo tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. _Mungkin dia lagi SMS Miku-senpai_, batin Kaiko santai. Dia menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja di hadapan Mikuo lalu duduk di hadapan Mikuo, di atas bantal duduk. Keluarga Shion memang tidak sekaya keluarga Nikame. Mereka tidak dapat membeli sofa yang notabene merupakan barang yang cukup mewah di negeri mereka.

"Sibuk, Senpai?" tanya Kaiko dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Mikuo yang tengah sibuk menatap ponselnya mendongak lalu membalas senyum Kaiko.

"Ah, cuma SMS Miku-nii," jawab Mikuo sambil terkikik. "Oh ya, aku mau tanya." Mikuo memelankan suaranya. "Gimana kabar Shion-senpai? Masih bete?"

Kaiko tertawa kecil. "Kalo yang Senpai liat tadi gimana?"

"Kayaknya... masih?"

"Seratus buat Senpai karena Kaito-nii emang masih bete," ujar Kaiko disambung tawa kecil. "Dia ngambek liat Senpai, tau? Gara-gara mukanya sama, hihihi."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Ternyata kamu iseng juga."

Kaiko memiringkan kepalanya lalu tertawa. "Kaiko bukan Kaiko tanpa jiwa iseng dalam dirinya."

Mikuo tertawa. "Ternyata kita emang sama-sama jahat," ucap Mikuo geli. "Sama-sama suka iseng sama kakak sendiri, padahal dua-duanya lagi galau."

Kaiko tertawa.

* * *

**Bagaimana cerita Len yang 'pundung'?**

* * *

Len berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Angin dingin tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk cepat-cepat pulang, menjauhi kediaman Nikame. Anehnya, Len tahu dirinya benci dekat-dekat dengan rumah itu, dia tahu dia ingin cepat pulang, tetapi mengapa dirinya justru mengarah ke taman yang lokasinya agak jauh dari rumahnya?

BRAK!

"Ah! _Sumimasen! Sumimasen!_" seru gadis berambut kuning madu yang menabrak Len. Len mengaduh pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang pusing, efek jatuh yang tiba-tiba itu.

"_Sumimasen_, aku gak sengaja!" Gadis itu panik. "Apa kamu luka? Luka di mana? Di kaki? Di tangan? Di kepala? Aduuuh, aku minta maaf udah nabrak, ya... aku bener-bener gak sengaja, beneran!"

Len menyingkirkan tangan gadis yang berusaha membantunya itu. "Aku baik-baik aja, _daijoubu desu_," ujar Len, masih dengan nada dingin nan sinisnya. "Kamu udah bilang gak sengaja, ya udah."

"EEEH?" Dahi gadis itu berkerut bingung. "Gak! Gak! Gak bisa!" protes gadis itu. "Pokoknya, kamu harus ikut aku ke rumahku! Kamu pasti ada luka, barang kegores sedikit aja PASTI ada! Rumahku deket, kok. Kamu harus ikut, ayo!"

Maka gadis itu menyuruh Len naik ke boncengan sepedanya. Len sempat ragu, berpikir bahwa seorang gadis dengan badan mungil tidak akan sanggup memboncengnya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu memaksa dan Len sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang. Akhirnya, Len menuruti gadis itu dan duduk di belakangnya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu di tengah kayuhan sepedanya. "Nama kamu apa?"

"Kagamine Len," jawab Len masih dingin.

"Oh ya? Wah, marga dan nama kita cuma beda satu huruf, loh!" sambung gadis itu riang. "Namaku Kagami Rin."

"Aku gak tanya."

Gadis berambut kuning madu yang rupanya adalah Kagami Rin si gadis tomboy tertawa kecil. "Gak apa-apa, seenggaknya kamu udah tau namaku."

Len menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang mengenalkan diri padanya berakhir menjauh dan memusuhinya akibat tiga kata mematikan aku-gak-tanya itu. Anehnya, gadis yang satu ini justru membalas tiga kata mematikannya itu dengan tawa dan kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu senang.

Aneh.

"Kamu gak marah?" tanya Len bingung. "Kamu gak kesel, jauhin aku, terus musuhin aku kayak cewek-cewek lain?"

Rin kebingungan, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menatap Len sekarang karena tatapannya harus fokus pada jalanan. "Buat apa aku marah, kesel, jauhin, terus musuhin kamu, Kagamine-san?"

"Yah, soalnya tiga kata tadi bikin kamu sakit hati?"

Rin tertawa lagi. "Ah, kata-kata sinis gitu pantas keluar dari mulut orang wajah sinis kayak kamu, Kagamine-san," balas Rin sambil tertawa. "Gak apa-apa lagi, aku tau itu cuma trik."

_Apa?_ "Trik?" ulang Len heran. "Tunggu, tunggu, kamu tau darimana kalo kalimat aku itu cuma trik?"

"Ah, semua orang juga bisa tau selama mereka peka," jawab Rin santai. "Kamu menutup diri dari orang-orang, kan? Kenapa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Sesaat dia bingung kenapa gadis yang baru ia temui—gadis yang mungil, berwajah polos, kelihatan tomboy, dan berwajah mirip dengannya—bisa mengenal dirinya, dirinya yang dia sembunyikan. Hampir saja dia bercerita mengenai dirinya terhadap Rin. Untungnya, dia ingat kalau dirinya dan Rin baru saja saling mengenal, belum sampai sepuluh menit. "Gak perlu," ujar Len dingin, lagi. "Kita baru saling kenal kok, gak ada jaminan kita bakal ketemu lagi."

"Oh, soal itu," sahut Rin. "Ah, justru menurutku bagian itu yang asyik. Kamu cerita sama orang yang belum tentu bakal ketemu kamu lagi. Kamu curhat, aku kasih saran, _end of story_. Gak perlu pusing sama embel-embel 'jangan-kasih-tau-orang-lain-cuma-kamu-yang-boleh-tau'. Iya, kan?"

Len diam. Kata-kata gadis ini ada benarnya juga...

"Mm... Kagamine-san," panggil Rin sambil menghentikan kayuhannya. "Bisa turun dulu? Kita udah di rumahku."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Len segera turun dari sepeda Rin. Len mendongak dan menemukan rumah yang amat saaangat besar bertingkat dua. Len tidak pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya sadar bahwa Rin adalah anak dari seseorang yang amat sangat sangat sangaaat kaya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Rin sambil membuka pagar rumahnya. "Gak usah malu-malu."

"Siapa yang malu?" tanya Len sinis.

"Yang jelas, aku gak bilang kamu malu, ya."

Len hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang gadis membantahnya. Biasanya, gadis-gadis yang ia tanya seperti itu akan gelagapan dan menjawab ragu-ragu, berbeda dengan... siapa tadi namanya? Kagami Rin?

"Aku juga gak bilang aku malu," balas Len tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak mau predikat sinisnya dipatahkan oleh seorang gadis yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu.

"Oh, baguslah," tukas Rin. "Kalo gak malu, kenapa masih di depan pagar?"

Len buru-buru memasuki pekarangan kediaman Kagami sebelum Rin menegurnya lagi. Rupanya, pekarangan kediaman Kagami lebih luas dari apa yang dia lihat. Jarak dari pagar ke pintu depannya saja hampir sepuluh meter! _Rumahku aja gak sebesar itu_, batin Len bingung. _Ini orang sekaya apa, sih?_

Rin mengetuk pintunya sekali. Pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri dan di dalamnya, Len melihat koridor paling mewah dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Langit-langitnya tinggi, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat meter. Lampu-lampu hias bergantungan dengan bola lampu kuning yang membuat suasana hangat. Buket-buket bunga plastik berjejer di dinding. Indah sekali.

Rin membuka satu pintu di sebelah kiri. Lagi-lagi, Len harus kagum dengan interior ruang tamunya yang terkesan _homey_. "Kamu duduk dulu di sofa sana, ya," ujar Rin sambil mengarahkan Len menuju sofa yang ia tunjuk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil kotak P3K."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

Rin menatap Len sinis. "Masih mau nanya?" balas Rin sebal. "Tunggu aja yang sabar."

"Berapa lama? Satu jam? Dua jam? Atau malah seharian?" tanya Len tak kalah sinis dengan tatapan Rin. "Kalo gitu sih, mending aku pulang."

"Oh, silakan," jawab Rin. "Kalo kamu hapal jalan pulang."

Seketika Len ingat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal daerah kediaman Kagami ini. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kalau dia tidak tahu arah? Bahkan uang untuk naik kereta di stasiun saja dia tidak punya. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

Rin tertawa. "Aku gak akan ngusir kamu," ucapnya ramah. "Kalo kamu mau pulang, silakan. Kalo nggak, aku bakal nerima kamu sebagai tamu."

Len tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Mm... _arigatou_?"

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menjawab '_douita_' kalo kamu berhenti jadi sinis dan jadi kamu apa adanya."

"Hah?" Len kebingungan. Bukankah selama ini dia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri? Bukankah dirinya memang sinis? Lalu apa maksud Rin dengan 'menjadi kamu apa adanya'?

"Aduh, kamu pasti ngerti maksudku," balas Rin sambil duduk di samping Len. Sofa yang diduduki Len memang cukup besar. "Kamu yang sekarang itu bukan kamu yang sebenernya."

"Kenapa kamu bilang gitu?" tanya Len sambil menatap Rin tajam. "Kamu belum kenal aku."

"Ah..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Itu—"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Dan... itulah akhir _chapter_ ini! XD

Yap, _chapter_ selanjutnya mungkin agak telat _update_, Rey lagi banyak PR, nih u_u #kokmalahcurcol

Kasih _review_, yaa! XD


	4. Itu Pacarmu?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter IV – Itu Pacarmu?**

* * *

"Ah..." Rin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Itu juga aku gak tau kenapa," aku Rin jujur. "Dengan ngeliat muka kamu, aku sadar kalo kamu... bukan orang yang kamu tunjukin."

Len menatap Rin sinis. "Oh ya? Apa buktinya?"

"Perasaan gak bisa dibuktiin," jawab Rin dengan senyum. "Perasaan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilihat, kan? Itu alasan kenapa namanya 'perasaan'."

"Ah, belum tentu." Len merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa membalas ucapan-ucapan Rin sehingga dia hanya membalas dengan kata-kata singkat yang sama sekali tidak bermakna. _Kenapa aku gak bisa ngelawan kata-kata dia?_ pikir Len heran. Baru kali ini dia menemui seseorang yang bisa membuatnya diam merasa tak berarti seperti ini.

Rin tersenyum lagi. Entah sejak kapan, kotak P3K sudah ada di sampingnya. Rin membuka kotak itu lalu mengambil beberapa jenis obat yang tidak Len ketahui. Tiba-tiba saja Rin sudah berjongkok dan memeriksa kaki Len, layaknya dokter.

"Aku udah bilang, aku gak apa-apa," ujar Len, tidak mau kalah begitu saja. "Kamu gak perlu ngobatin aku."

Rin mendelik, menatap Len tajam. "Masih mau bilang gak apa-apa dengan luka kayak gini?"

Len tidak melawan lagi.

Rin sibuk mengobati luka Len tanpa mengeluh. Luka-luka yang dialami Len memang tergolong ringan, berhubung dirinya hanya tertabrak sepeda dan jatuh ke rerumputan. Sama sekali bukan kejadian yang menghebohkan, tetapi entah kenapa gadis yang satu ini justru membuat segalanya terasa heboh dan merepotkan.

Len benci gadis ini.

Dia sangat membenci gadis ini.

"Selesai," ucap Rin sambil memasukkan kembali obat-obatan yang sudah digunakannya ke dalam kotak P3K. "Nah, kamu masih mau tunggu sebentar, kan?"

"Buat apa? Toh, aku gak berniat datang ke sini."

"Oh, kamu mau pulang aja?" tanya Rin santai. "Kamu kan, gak hapal jalan sekitar sini."

Len menghela napas. "Jujur, maksudmu apa bawa-bawa aku ke sini?"

"Hah?" Rin menatap Len tepat di mata Len, membuat Len terkejut. "Maksudmu apa bilang begitu? Kamu pikir aku niat jahat, hah?"

Len menelan ludah.

Rin menghela napas. "Aku cuma gak enak karena udah ngelukain kamu, oke?" Rin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kamu... mau jadi temanku?"

"Hah? Apa?" Demi apapun, seumur hidup, Len belum pernah bertemu orang seaneh ini!

"Teman," ulang Rin dengan senyum sambil kembali menatap Len. "Kamu mau?"

"Buat apa?" tanya Len heran. "Maksudku, kita baru ketemu dan tiba-tiba kamu nanyain aku mau jadi temenmu atau nggak? Emangnya kamu segitu kesepiannya di rumah gede begini?"

Rin tertawa. "Nyari teman bukan berarti aku kesepian atau aku gak punya teman sama sekali, iya kan?" balas Rin. "Cepetan jawab! Kamu mau gak?"

"Kamu niat neror, ya?"

"Iya, kalo kamu gak mau jadi temanku!"

Len tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian ayahnya, dia tertawa. Dia benar-benar tertawa dan tentu saja Rin yang ada di ruangan itu bingung. _Eh? Si Kagamine-san kenapa? Emang... ada yang lucu?_ pikirnya bingung.

"_Gomen_ udah ketawa," ucap Len setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya. "Kamu... luarnya doang udah dewasa padahal dalamnya masih umur enam tahun, ya?"

Rin melongo. _Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba ngomong panjang_? batinnya. "Enak aja!" balas Rin sebal sekaligus masih bingung. "Aku emang keliatan kayak anak kecil, tapi aku udah gede! Jangan seenaknya bilang aku anak enam tahun, ya!"

Len tertawa lagi. "Kamu emang anak enam tahun, kok. Dasar muka tua!"

Empat sudut siku-siku tiba-tiba muncul di pelipis Rin. "Sembarangan!" balas Rin sambil memukul Len dengan kekuatan yang tid—

"AWW!" jerit Len sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Sakit, Rin!"

Rin menghentikan pukulannya yang nyaris mendarat di bahu Len. "K-kamu manggil aku Rin?"

Wajah Len memerah. "Keceplosan!" seru Len buru-buru. "_Gomen, gomen,_ harusnya aku manggil kamu Kagami-san! _Gomen_!"

Rin tersenyum misterius. "Berarti itu tandanya kamu mau jadi temenku, kan?!"

"EEEH?!"

"Itu HARUS!" ujar Rin sambil menekan hidung Len dengan jari telunjuknya.

Len mendengus. "Satu, kamu nyulik aku," ucap Len sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya di depan mata Rin. "Dua, kamu ngancem aku, dan tiga... kamu MAKSA aku!"

"Gak peduli!" balas Rin cuek. "Udah sana pulang!"

"Ngusir?" balas Len sebal. "_Fine_!"

"Oh? Kamu bisa bahasa Inggris?"

Len mendelik kesal. "Empat, kamu ngusir aku. Lima, kamu ngejek aku."

"Dasar itungan," ejek Rin. "Ya udah, aku antar kamu pulang, ya."

"Hah? Gak usah."

Rin menangkap kibasan tangan Len. Matanya dan mata Len bertemu. "Satu, kamu gak hapal daerah sini. Dua, kamu gak hapal jalan pulang. Tiga, kamu gak punya duit buat beli tiket kereta. Empat, kamu gak punya kendaraan."

Mata Len melebar. "Tau dari mana?"

"Insting," jawab Rin sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih nan bersih. Kemudian, dia menarik tangan Len. "Ayo! Aku antar pulang!"

"Hah? Jadi itu serius?"

Rin mendengus sebal. Pemuda yang satu ini memang tidak dapat ia taklukan dengan mudah. Tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda lain di sekolahnya.

Ya, Kagamine Len memang berbeda.

* * *

Kini, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin berambut kuning madu itu tengah berjalan memasuki stasiun kereta. Rin berjalan mendahului Len, menjelaskan fungsi alat-alat yang ada di sana. Rin membelikan Len tiket untuk pulang. Tentu saja Len sudah memberi tahu Rin di mana letak rumahnya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana Rin dapat membeli tiket yang benar?

"Kamu tinggal naik terus duduk," jelas Rin. "Kalo ada suara yang nyebut nama tempat tujuan kamu, kamu harus langsung turun di situ. Jangan turun di tempat lain soalnya nanti kamu nyasar."

Len mendengus. "Makasih udah perhatian."

Rin tertawa. "Ternyata selain _shota_, kamu juga _tsundere_, ya."

Empat sudut siku-siku mendadak muncul di pelipis Len. "_S-s-shota?_"

Rin mengangguk polos. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"NGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" seru Len dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. Rupanya, Len sangat sensitif mendengar kata '_shota_' yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tentu saja Rin tidak tahu soal itu, dia baru bertemu Len hari ini. Sebenarnya, mereka belum bisa disebut sebagai teman.

Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenernya, _shota_ bukan suatu kata yang berkonotasi negatif, kan? Terus kenapa kamu malah ngambek?"

Len mengelus dadanya, berusaha sabar. Dia baru ingat kalau Rin tidak tahu soal kebenciannya terhadap kata satu itu. Dia dan Rin baru saling mengetahui nama, belum sampai seluk-beluk hidup. Len harusnya tidak marah seperti tadi. "Aduh, keretanya datang," keluh Len begitu melihat kereta yang hendak ia tumpangi sudah tiba di stasiun. "Kita bahas ini kapan-kapan lagi kalo ketemu, ya."

Rin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dia dan Len belum tentu akan bertemu lagi. Mereka tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan tidak tinggal di satu daerah. Mereka akan bertemu lagi adalah suatu hal yang mustahil, itu menurut Rin.

"_Sayounara_!" ujar Len sebelum berjalan memasuki kereta.

Rin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu. Tak sampai sedetik, bibirnya sudah mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. Rin tersenyum lagi, melepaskan tangan pemuda itu, lalu melambai kecil. "_Sayounara_."

Len masuk ke dalam kereta dalam keadaan bingung sekaligus berbunga-bunga.

"Kagami-san? Itu pacarmu?"

Rin menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rin tertawa. "Ah, Utatane-san," ucapnya, menyebut marga pemuda itu. "Bukan, dia bukan pacarku. Dia cuma temanku."

"Oh ya? Cuma teman tapi cium pipi?"

Rin tertawa lagi. "Ah, dasar sirikan," ejek Rin sambil memukul lengan pemuda itu. "Utatane-san, aku sama dia baru kenal siang tadi. Gak mungkin kita udah jadian, kan?"

"Siapa tau?"

Rin menajamkan tatapannya pada pemuda itu. "Kamu udah cukup kenal aku dan kamu masih nuduh aku yang jelas-jelas bukan aku?"

"Oke," balas pemuda itu sambil menjauhkan wajah Rin dari wajahnya. "Kamu tau banget aku ngomong gitu soalnya aku cemburu."

Rin tertawa. "Piko," ucapnya, menyebut nama pemuda itu. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, hm? Aku gak akan pernah dan gak akan bisa nerima cinta kamu. Cintaku bukan buatmu, paham?"

"Paham," jawab Piko. "Tapi... apa kamu gak bisa nyoba dulu?"

Rin menghela napas. "Kamu mau aku gak bahagia gara-gara jadian sama kamu?"

"Ng-nggak..."

"Kalo gitu, gak ada pemaksaan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Piko, Rin pergi dari stasiun itu. Rin bersyukur Piko tidak mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Kalau Piko tahu, bisa-bisa Rin tidak akan tenang berada di dunia. 'Teror' Piko di sekolah saja sudah cukup membuat Rin repot, apalagi kalau Piko sampai mengejarnya ke rumah. Bisa-bisa kandas sudah impian Rin memiliki hidup santai tanpa beban.

Piko menunduk lesu. Entah ini sudah kedelapan atau sembilan kalinya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Rin, dan Rin selalu menolak. Piko tahu Rin tidak menyukainya, tetapi apa salahnya mengharapkan Rin menerima cintanya? Apa salahnya berharap suatu saat nanti, Rin yang akan mendampingi hidupnya?

"Kayaknya kamu punya masalah berat," komentar seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang rupanya sejak tadi berdiri di samping Piko. "Mau curhat, Utatane-san?"

Piko menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya. "F-Furukawa-san! Sejak kapan kamu di situ?"

"Cukup lama buat ngeliat kamu dicampakin Rin-chan," jawab gadis itu, Furukawa Miki, diiringi seringai jahil pada wajahnya. "Dari dulu... kamu gak pernah _move on_, ya."

"Gak gampang _move on _dari orang yang deket sama aku dari lama." Rin dan Piko memang sudah dekat sejak lulus SD, ketika mereka sama-sama memenangkan lomba. "Kamu gak pernah ngerasain itu sih, Furukawa-san."

Miki tersenyum. "Ah, daripada galau terus, mending kita makan, yuk," ajak Miki sambil menarik tangan Piko. "Ayo, dari muka _desperate_ kamu, aku tau kamu kelaperan. Makan bisa mengatasi galau, yuk!"

Piko menatap Miki heran. "Kamu itu... kadang omonganmu gak sesuai muka."

Miki tertawa riang. "Aku emang awet muda, gak usah kagum gitu deh, ngomongnya," balas Miki geli. "Jangan salah, muda-muda gini aku bijak."

"Narsis," ejek Piko geli. "Ya udah, aku mau makan tapi kamu yang traktir, ya."

"Heh, di mana-mana itu cowok yang bayarin cewek," balas Miki sebal. "Kenapa jadi cewek yang bayarin cowok? Jangan-jangan... kamu cowok kere, ya?"

"Sembarangan!" balas Piko sebal sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas. "Oke, oke, aku bayar sendiri makananku."

"Makananku gimana?"

"Bayar sendiri!" jawab Piko diiringi tawa dan jitakan pelan di kepala Miki. "Dasar kere!"

"Dasar gak _gentle_!" gerutu Miki sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan-jangan kamu emang cowok kere, ya?"

Piko mendengus. "Oke, aku bayarin," ujarnya. "Buat ngebuktiin kalo aku gak kere sama sekali, oke?"

Miki bersorak. "Kamu gak kere sama sekali, kok."

Piko tertawa.

Piko dan Miki adalah teman sekelas. Mereka tidak duduk berhadapan, tidak dekat, jarang mengobrol, hanya berdiskusi ketika kerja kelompok, juga sebatas hubungan ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas. Ya, Piko menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas mereka sedangkan Miki menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Alasannya, sang wali kelas hanya dapat mempercayai dua anak itu di kelas.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan di restoran cepat saji yang mereka datangi.

"Menu spesial hari ini sama dua soda, ya," pesan Piko tanpa melihat menunya. Sang pelayan mengangguk lalu pergi. "Aku udah hapal menunya, santai aja kali, Furukawa."

"Miki," ralat Miki sambil menutup buku menunya. "Furukawa kepanjangan. Jangan dipotong jadi 'Furu', 'Ruka', atau 'Kawa', ya. Jelek soalnya."

Piko terkekeh. "Oke, oke, Miki," ucap Piko. "Hmm... aku juga ya, panggil Piko aja."

"Piko, Piko, Piko, Piko," ucap Miki lalu terkekeh pelan. "Nyebut nama kamu lucu, gak kayak nyebut nama ketua kelas."

"Eh? Eh? Ketua kelas kok, diungkit-ungkit?" balas Piko geli. "Daripada kamu, nama kok, kayak tikus."

Miki mendengus. "Heh, itu tikus yang namanya ngikutin aku, bukan aku yang ngikutin dia!" protes Miki kesal. "Jangan asal nuduh gitu, dong!"

Piko tertawa. "Kamu kalo marah... lucu, ya."

"Eh?" Wajah Miki seketika memerah.

"Woy, jangan _blushing_," tegur Piko sambil menyeruput sodanya yang baru saja tiba. "Kalo kamu _blushing_, muka kamu gak keliatan. Habis, rambut sama muka gak ada bedanya, sih."

Miki menggembungkan pipi kirinya. Ia memukul lengan Piko ringan. "Jahat!"

Piko tertawa lagi. "Bercanda, kok," ujar Piko geli. "Oke, makanan udah ada, gimana kalo kita langsung makan?"

Miki meraih sendok dan garpu. "Dengan senang hati!"

Mereka makan tanpa menyadari bahwa hati mereka kini sudah saling memiliki. Dan mereka juga makan tanpa menyadari bahwa... hari sudah gelap dan stasiun kereta sebentar lagi tutup.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Yap! Inilah _chapter_ barunya~

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan... maaf juga kalo adegan Piko-Mikinya kurang banyak... cuma itu yang saat ini terlintas di benak(?) Rey...

Kalo gitu, boleh minta _review_? :3


	5. Kamulah Duniaku

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter V – Kamulah Duniaku**

* * *

"Piko!" seru Miki panik setelah menyadari langit sudah gelap. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Piko melihat jam tangannya. "Sekarang jam... YA AMPUN! SEBENTAR LAGI STASIUN TUTUP, MIKIII!"

Miki bergegas mengambil uang Piko yang sejak tadi sudah diletakkan di atas meja lalu membayar pesanan mereka. Untungnya, makanan mereka memang sudah dihabiskan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga mereka tidak perlu panik sekarang.

"Kamu naik kereta ke mana?" tanya Piko ketika mereka berdua tengah menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Ke arah yang sama denganmu," jawab Miki sambil tertawa kecil. "Cuma aku turun satu stasiun lebih awal."

"Baguslah," sahut Piko dengan senyum. "Aku bisa ngejagain kamu selama di kereta."

Miki tertawa. "Ngejagain? Emang kamu siapanya aku?"

"Mm... atasan kamu?"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Heh, aku serius," ujar Piko setelah tawanya selesai. "Aku emang atasan kamu, jadi aku harus jagain kamu. Coba pikirin, kalo atasan gak jagain bawahannya, atasan gak akan bisa kerja."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya gak ada yang ngedampingin dia," jawab Piko dengan raut serius. "Coba bayangin gimana jadinya direktur perusahaan tanpa sekretaris, direktur tanpa buruh kerja, perusahaan tanpa satpam, juga kepala sekolah tanpa guru."

"Hmm... setuju."

Kereta yang hendak mereka tumpangi tiba.

"Naik, yuk."

Miki mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan Piko. Piko menarik Miki mendekat lalu membawanya ke dalam kereta, duduk bersebelahan. Miki sibuk memerhatikan pemandangan malam Tokyo. Lampu-lampu neon dengan berbagai bentuk dan tulisan berjejer rapi di gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala semua dan jalan masih padat, dipenuhi mobil-mobil mewah. Miki tersenyum melihat semua itu.

"Ih, malah senyam-senyum sendiri."

Miki menatap lawan bicaranya sambil tertawa. "Kamu sirik, ya?" balas Miki geli. "Masih soal Rin-chan? Dasar ngenes. Mending _move_ _on _daripada sakit hati, tau?"

"Ngenes? Enak aja," balas Piko sebal tanpa menatap Miki. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Iya, masih soal dia."

"Kamu gak bisa terlarut gini terus, Piko," ucap Miki prihatin. "Kalo kamu mau seneng, kamu harus bikin diri sendiri seneng, jangan berharap sama orang lain."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Bisa dimulai dengan ngobrol asyik sama orang yang kamu anggap nyenengin."

"Misalnya kamu, gitu?"

Wajah Miki sontak memerah. "I-itu sih, terserah kamu..."

Piko tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Miki. "Cieee, merah!"

Miki menepis tangan Piko dari pipinya sambil mendengus. "Nyebelin!"

Piko tertawa lagi. "Oh ya, Miki," panggilnya. "Kayaknya aku sering nyebut soal aku suka Rin, ya? Kamu tau soal itu, bahkan kamu orang yang aku curhatin soal itu! Tapi kamu gak pernah ngeluh."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Terus kenapa kamu gak pernah cerita ke aku soal perasaan kamu?"

Miki memiringkan kepalanya. "Gimana, ya..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku emang bukan orang yang suka cerita ke orang lain, sih."

"Kamu cerewet begitu gak suka cerita?"

Miki tertawa kecil. "Suka," jawabnya. "Tapi gak terbuka. Aku emang cenderung tertutup."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Miki bertopang dagu. "Gak tau. Aku juga gak tau."

"Kalo gitu..." Piko mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kamu bisa mulai cerita ke aku."

"Cerita apa?"

"Kamu suka siapa?"

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. Miki mengalihkan tatapannya dari Piko menuju papan informasi. Dia sadar dia telah tiba di stasiun tujuannya. Dia bergegas meraih tasnya lalu berdiri.

"Aku... pulang dulu ya, Ketua."

Piko tertawa. "_Mata ashita_."

Miki hanya tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar dari kereta. Dari luar kereta, Piko mendengar seru-seruan dua orang; laki-laki dan perempuan. Tampaknya mereka adik-kakak, karena samar-samar Piko mendengar sang perempuan menyebut 'Niisan'.

"Niisan! Ini udah malem!" seru suara perempuan yang didengar Piko. "Niisan gak mikir kalo ini kemaleman gitu? Yang ada, Niisan tambah dimusuhin!"

"Kalo aku gak pergi sekarang, sampai kapan juga aku bakal dimusuhin!" balas si laki-laki. Piko terdiam. Dia tahu suara laki-laki itu. _Suara... Kaito?_

Dugaan Piko benar. Sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar, dua orang berambut biru pendek berjalan memasuki gerbong kereta yang ditumpangi Piko. Dua orang itu adalah Shion Kaito dan Shion Kaiko, duo biru pecinta es krim. Mereka duduk di depan Piko, tentunya tanpa mereka sadari.

"Niisan," panggil Kaiko pelan, berusaha tidak mengganggu penumpang lain. "Kalo Niisan datengin rumahnya sekarang, Niisan bakal ditabokin sampai bonyok dan gak akan dimaafin selama-lamanya."

Piko berusaha menahan tawa. _Bener-bener lebay si Kaiko_, pikirnya.

"Dasar lebay." Oh, rupanya Kaito sependapat dengan Piko. "Miku emang bisa nabokin orang, tapi dia gak akan nabokin aku. Lagian, kalo aku gak minta maaf sekarang, kapan lagi?" tanya Kaito dengan nada putus asa. "Kamu tau aku suka banget sama dia."

_Oh, masalah Miku_, pikir Piko yang mencuri dengar sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Aku juga suka banget sama Hatsune-senpai tapi aku gak segitunya."

"Itu beda kasus, Kaiko. Kam—" Kaito terdiam. Kemudian, senyum menyebalkan muncul di bibirnya. "Hoo... 'aku juga suka banget sama Hatsune-senpai', hm?"

Wajah Kaiko sontak memerah. "Bu-bukan! Bukan gitu maksudnya! Bukan suka begitu!"

Kaito tertawa lalu mengelus pelan rambut Kaiko. "Gak apa-apa kali, aku gak ngelarang," ujar Kaito geli. "Mikuo itu anak baik. Aku yakin dia bisa jaga kamu, tenang aja."

Dibilang seperti itu, wajah Kaiko tambah merah. "A-aku bukan suka kayak gitu, Niisan..."

"Suka kayak gitu juga gak apa-apa," balas Kaito geli.

Tanpa kedua makhluk itu sadari, Piko sudah meninggalkan kereta sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka; stasiun terdekat dengan kediaman Hatsune. Kaiko buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya sebelum menarik kakak sepupunya tercinta untuk ikut keluar dari kereta. Kaito yang baru sadar maksud adik sepupunya itu ikut berlari panik. Bingung melanda orang-orang yang masih setia berdiri di kereta juga stasiun.

Kaito dan Kaiko berlarian menuju kediaman Hatsune. Rumah itu akhirnya ada di depan mata kedua pecinta es krim itu. Tentu saja, kediaman Hatsune selalu dihiasi dengan puluhan tumbuhan negi di halamannya. Rumah mereka sebelum ini juga ditumbuhi negi-negi itu.

"Hatsune-senpaaai!" seru Kaiko sambil menekan bel rumah itu. Kaito menjitak kepala adik sepupunya itu. "Aduh! Sakit, Niisan!"

"Kamu berisik!" omel Kaito sambil menjitak kembali kepala Kaiko. "Ini udah malem! Jangan bikin rusuh rumah orang lain bisa gak, sih?"

Kaiko mengelus kepalanya yang baru jadi korban 'jitakan' sang Oniisan tercinta. "Aku cuma manggil doang, kok! Protes melulu sih, Niisan?!"

"Eh? Kaiko-san? Shion-senpai? Ada apa?"

Sontak kepala Kaiko dan Kaito menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hatsune-senpai!" pekik Kaiko senang ketika melihat pemuda berambut toska berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Hatsune. "Mm... maaf ganggu malem-malem, kita ke sini cuma mau nyelesaiin masalah cinta."

"Masalah cinta?" tanya Mikuo bingung.

Kaiko mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Mikuo.

"Oh," angguk Mikuo. "Kaiko-san, Shion-senpai, ayo masuk. Miku-nee baru aja selesai bikin es krim rasa negi."

_Es krim?!_ batin kedua orang berambut biru yang masih berdiri di depan kediaman Hatsune itu. Secepat kilat, mereka berlari menuju ruang tamu kediaman Hatsune dan duduk manis di sana. Mikuo yang masih ada di depan pintu hanya bisa kedap-kedip melihat dua insan yang aneh nan ajaib itu. Lebih anehnya lagi, Mikuo bisa menyukai sang gadis yang notabene dia sebut aneh!

_Orang paling aneh emang orang yang suka sama orang aneh_, batin Mikuo sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Setelah berjanji untuk segera kembali, Mikuo berlari menuju dapur, tempat Miku berada kini sekaligus tempat tersajinya es krim negi yang tadi ia sebut-sebut.

"Neechan!" seru Mikuo ketika tiba di dapur. "Ada duo maniak es krim di ruang tamu, nagih es krim negi-nya sekarang jugaaa!"

Miku menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kamu ngundang mereka ke sini, hah?!"

"N-Nggak!" balas Mikuo panik. Ia mundur selangkah. "Mereka yang dateng kok, bukan aku yang undang!"

"Kenapa kamu gak ngusir mereka, hah?!"

"Neechan, gak boleh gitu sama tamu," jawab Mikuo sabar. Dia tahu jiwa kakaknya kini tengah dilanda emosi tingkat maksimal. Dia tidak boleh sembarangan bicara. "Coba kalo Neechan yang jadi tamu, terus aku usir. Emangnya Neechan mau?"

Miku menggaruk kepalanya. "Oke, tapi aku gak ikut ke ruang tamu, ya?"

"Gak bisa!" balas Mikuo sambil menarik negi yang tengah bertengger manis di mulut Miku. "Itu namanya gak sopan sama tamu!"

Aura hitam muncul di balik Miku. "Kembaliin... negi... aku..."

Mikuo justru tersenyum lalu membawa negi itu ke ruang tamu. Kesalahaan terbesar Miku adalah Miku mengejar sang adik. Setibanya di sana, Mikuo melempar negi itu ke pangkuan Kaito, menarik Kaiko, membiarkan Miku masuk ke dalamnya, dan mengunci pintu ruang tamu. Sialnya Miku, dia tidak membawa kunci cadangan.

"Mi-Miku—"

"Gak usah banyak omong," balas Miku dingin. "Bantu aku dobrak pintunya."

"Nanti pintu rumahmu rusak..."

"Masa bodoh," ujar Miku. "Yang penting aku bisa keluar dari sini."

Sementara itu, Mikuo dan Kaiko sibuk terkikik gembira di luar ruang tamu. Sebenarnya, Mikuo lah yang merencanakan ini. Dia memang berniat 'memenjarakan' kakaknya dan Kaito lalu membiarkan mereka berdua mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Karena itulah Mikuo mengeluarkan Kaiko dari ruang tamu, supaya Miku dan Kaito bebas berbicara.

"Kita ke dapur, yuk!" ajak Mikuo sambil menggandeng tangan Kaiko. "Es krim negi buatan Miku-nee udah nunggu, loh!"

Kaiko mengangguk semangat dengan wajah merona. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Kaiko yang tergolong mungil kini ada di dalam genggaman Mikuo. _Emangnya Hatsune-senpai gak sadar, ya?_ pikirnya heran. "Hatsune-senp—"

"Eits, jangan panggil aku Hatsune lagi." Mikuo menggeleng. "Panggil aja Mikuo, biar kesannya lebih akrab."

"Akrab... gimana maksudnya?" tanya Kaiko dengan wajah yang makin merona. "Akrab... temen, kan?"

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya lalu memutar badannya, menghadap Kaiko. "Kalo bisa sih, aku berharapnya lebih dari itu, Kaiko."

"Le-lebih gimana...?"

"Lebih," ulang Mikuo. "Sebagai... pacar, gitu?"

Kini, wajah Kaiko benar-benar merah. Tak ada lagi warna kulit tercantum di sana. Kaiko tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan Mikuo, kata-kata Mikuo, juga tangan Mikuo yang masih menggenggam tangannya, semua rasanya menghipnotis Kaiko untuk diam.

"Aku sayang kamu, Shion Kaiko," ucap Mikuo perlahan namun pasti. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"A-aku—"

BRAK!

Sontak mata kedua makhluk berambut biru dan toska itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, pintu ruang tamu. Pintu itu tampak tengah dipukuli. Pemukulnya? Entah Miku entah Kaito. Mikuo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar suara itu. "Hebat banget mereka," komentar Mikuo. "Sampai bisa ngalihin kepalamu dari aku."

Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di pipi Kaiko. "Bu-bukan gitu, Senpai..."

"Jadi?" Mikuo menarik dan mengecup punggung tangan mungil Kaiko. "Gimana?"

Kaiko menunduk. "K-kayaknya aku... mau."

"Jangan pake kayaknya, dong~"

Kaiko tertawa malu. "M-mau, Senpai..."

Mikuo tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kaiko pelan. "Aku udah tau."

"Terus... kenapa?" tanya Kaiko masih dengan semburat di wajahnya. "Kita baru deket, Senpai."

"Terus kenapa?" balas Mikuo dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "Kalo aku udah suka kamu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu gimana? Aku kenal kamu, Kaiko-chan."

"C-chan...?"

"Kamu sekarang pacarku, kan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi—"

"MICHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

Mikuo mendecak. Dia menarik Kaiko sambil berjalan, menghampiri pintu ruang tamu. "Gak akan aku buka sampai kalian berdua maafan, ya."

Kaiko tertawa.

* * *

**Bagaimana nasib Kaito dan Miku di ruang tamu?**

* * *

"Miku, jangan lagi," ucap Kaito pelan sambil menahan lengan Miku yang hendak mendobrak pintu lagi. "Udah cukup. Kamu duduk dulu, tenangin diri."

Miku menurut. Ia duduk di samping Kaito, masih dengan perasaan kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa adiknya sendiri tega mengurungnya dengan orang yang sedang ia benci di dalam ruangan sempit bernama ruang tamu ini. Miku menghela napas panjang, lelah.

"Mikuo bener," ujar Kaito. "Aku minta maaf, Miku-san. _Gomennasai_."

"Buat apa?"

"Apa yang Kaiko bilang di kantin itu gak sepenuhnya bener," jelas Kaito. "Aku suka sama Sakine-san, bukan suka cowok ke cewek. Aku kagum sama dia, Miku-san. Dia cewek kuat, manjat gunung gak keliatan capeknya sama sekali."

"Apa hubungannya sama aku?" tanya Miku ketus. "Mau kamu suka sama dia atau nggak, itu bukan urusanku."

"Mungkin kamu sama Sakine emang gak ada hubungannya." Kaito berdeham. "Tapi aku sama kamu sangat berhubungan, oke? Soalnya aku suka sama kamu!"

Miku menatap Kaito tajam. "Berhenti ngumbar kata-kata suka di depan aku, Shion."

"Berhenti manggil aku Shion!" balas Kaito kesal sambil menangkup wajah Miku, memaksa Miku agar menatap matanya. "Aku suka kamu, Hatsune Miku. Aku sayang dan cinta sama kamu. _Aishiteru yo_. Paham?" Kaito berhenti sejenak. "Sekarang jawab, kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Miku mengelak tetapi Kaito tidak membiarkan Miku lepas. "Jawab aku, Miku," ucap Kaito lebih lembut. Dia menyibak poni Miku dengan jari telunjuknya yang bebas. "Kalo kamu gak suka, tolak aku."

Miku menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

HAAAH! Kenapa _chapter_ ini malah bersambung di bagian ituuu DX

Ya udah, gak apa-apa, biar pembaca penasaran sama lanjutannya, hihihi :3

_Anyway_, maaf ya, Rey kelamaan apdet~ lagi agak males nulis #plak dan bingung ngebagi waktu sama ngerjain tugas DX

Isi kolom _review_, _please_? :3


	6. Es Krim Negi

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi _request _Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter VI – Es Krim Negi**

* * *

"Jawab aku, Miku," ucap Kaito lebih lembut. Dia menyibak poni Miku dengan jari telunjuknya yang bebas. "Kalo kamu gak suka, tolak aku."

Miku menggigit bibirnya.

"Ditolak atau nggak bukan masalah buatku," lanjut Kaito dengan senyum. "Selama aku bisa liat kamu tiap hari, aku gak keberatan ditolak."

"A-aku..." Miku berhenti menggigit bibirnya, dipaksa matanya menatap Kaito dalam. "Aku... gak bisa—"

Kaito tersenyum lalu melepas tangannya dari wajah Miku. "Gak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. "Aku gak maksa kamu, kok. Tapi sekarang... kita udah baikan, kan?"

"—bilang aku gak suka sama Kaito."

"Apa?"

Tatapan dan senyum Miku jatuh pada wajah Kaito. "Aku gak pernah bilang aku gak suka Kaito ataupun gak mau nerima Kaito," lanjut Miku lebih jelas. "Aku... juga sayang sama Kaito."

"Bener?"

"Hmm... kalo gak percaya juga gak apa-apa, kok."

"Eeh! Maksudku bukan gitu!" sahut Kaito setengah panik. Didekatinya Miku yang masih setia dengan posisi duduk awalnya. "Kamu bilang gitu... bukan karena terpaksa, kan? Bukan karena kasihan sama aku yang jomblo?"

Miku tertawa. "Oh, kamu beneran jomblo?"

"Yah, kalo aku bukan jomblo, kenapa aku nembak kamu?"

"Siapa tau kamu tipe cowok yang suka mainin cewek."

Kaito mendengus. "Terus, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku kalo aku ini cowok yang suka mainin cewek?"

Sontak wajah Miku yang seputih porselen berubah merah. "M-masa kamu nanya kayak gitu, sih..." ucapnya masih dengan wajah _blushing_ berat. "M-mana bisa kujawab..."

Kaito tertawa kecil lalu menjawil pelan hidung Miku. "Gak dijawab juga gak apa-apa, kok."

Miku tersenyum kecil masih dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Oh ya." Kaito menatap Miku. "Jadi... kamu nerima aku atau nggak?"

Miku menghela napas sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kaito. "Iya."

Sedetik kemudian pintu ruang tamu membuka begitu saja.

* * *

"Kita berhasil, Kaiko-chaaan~" Mikuo menari-nari gembira sambil mengajak Kaiko ikut menari bersamanya. "Akhirnya Miku-nee sama Shion-senpai jadian juga~"

Kaiko tertawa kecil sambil menikmati tingkah kekanakannya dengan Mikuo. "Mau sengambek apapun Miku-senpai dan mau segengsi apapun Kaito-nii, aku yakin akhirnya mereka pasti jadian."

Mikuo menghentikan 'tarian'nya. "Kenapa kamu yakin?"

Kaiko tersenyum jahil. "Soalnya mereka gak mau kalah dari kita!"

Mikuo ikut tertawa. "Itu gak perlu ditanya, deh."

Kaiko tersenyum. "Terus... apa sekarang kita harus bukain pintu ruang tamunya?"

Mikuo menggeleng lalu menekan sebuah tombol. "Kita gak perlu repot-repot, kok."

Mata Kaiko membelalak melihat tombol yang ditekan Mikuo tadi.

Rupanya, Mikuo sudah memasang kamera CCTV di ruang tamu sebelum duo Shion datang. Ditambah lagi, dia sudah mengutak-atik pintu ruang tamu sehingga pintu tersebut dapat dibuka hanya dengan menekan satu tombol-yang tentunya sudah disiapkan oleh Mikuo.

"Kayaknya semua pintu harus dibuat gini," komentar Kaiko ketika melihat layar CCTV. Pintu ruang tamu membuka ketika Mikuo menekan tombol tadi. "Pencuri gak akan bisa ngebobol pintunya."

Mikuo terkekeh. "Gak ada pencuri yang bisa nyaingin aku, tenang aja."

"Oh ya?"

Mikuo tersenyum. "Iya, soaln—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mikuo dan Kaiko diam sejenak. "Itu bunyi pintu ruangan ini... atau pintu rumahku, sih?" tanya Mikuo setengah panik.

Kaiko mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"MICHAN! BUKA PINTUNYA SE-KA-RANG!"

Mikuo tergagap. "Mi-Mi-Mi-Mi—"

"Miku-senpai!" seru Kaiko girang sambil membuka pintu ruang komputer itu. Mata Mikuo membelalak, tidak menyangka Kaiko akan bersekongkol dengan Miku. "Senpai! Aku berhasil!"

Miku tertawa kecil lalu mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Kaiko. "Bagus, Kaiko-chan. Berarti kita emang jagoan," ujar Miku geli. "Oh, terus lagi, kalian berdua gimana? Udah jadian, kan?"

Kaiko mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Mikuo memotong pembicaraan kedua insan itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebenernya ada apa antara Neechan sama Kaiko, hah? Apa ada yang harus aku tau? Ada yang kalian sembunyiin dari aku sama Shion-senpai, ya?"

Kaiko tersenyum kecil berusaha menahan tawa. "Jadi... sebenernya aku sama Miku-senpai udah punya rencana sejak awal."

"Dan rencana itu di luar rencana kamu sama Kaiko buat ngejodohin aku sama Kaito," timpal Miku sambil merangkul Kaiko. "Yang jelas rencana kita lebih hebat."

Kaiko terkikik. "Intinya, sebelum Mikuo-senpai ngajakin aku buat ngejodohin Miku-senpai sama Kaito-nii, aku sama Miku-senpai emang udah ada rencana sendiri. Pokoknya, kita bakal sok jual mahal ke kalian berdua sampai kalian nyatain perasaan kalian."

Mikuo mendecak. "Dasar cewek."

"Walau gak berhasil," lanjut Miku. "Aku tau Kaiko itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa akting kayak aku. Kaiko masih polos terus terlalu baik hati. Harusnya aku gak ngajak dia buat ngerjain kayak gini... tapi, yah, yang penting kalian jadian. Udah begitu juga aku udah seneng, kok."

Kaiko tersenyum malu. "Mm... yah, intinya gitu, deh."

"Kok, gitu?" tanya Miku heran sambil melepas rangkulannya. "Hmm... kayaknya aku jadi pengganggu ya, di sini? Ya udah, aku tinggalin kalian berdua, ya," ujar Miku sambil mendorong Kaiko, mendekatkan gadis berambut biru itu pada Mikuo. "Kenapa juga aku dateng ke sini kalo cuma buat umbar rahasia? Ck, salah besar. Oh ya, kalo kalian mau es krim negi, masih banyak di dapur. Sekarang Kaito lagi keasyikan makan. Tapi gak usah dipeduliin, dia emang kayak gitu, kok." Miku terkikik pelan. "Oke, daaah!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Neechan?" panggil Mikuo, mengira ketukan itu berasal dari kakaknya.

Miku membuka kembali pintu ruang komputer. "Ada tamu di luar."

"Neechan yang buka atau aku yang buka?" tanya Mikuo ragu.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Kamu apa-apaan, sih? Kayak gak pernah nerima tamu aja," balas Miku geli. "Ya udah, biar aku aja yang buka."

"Shion-san?! Kenapa kamu di sini?!"

"Kagami-san?"

"Rin," ujar Miku dan Kaiko bersamaan. Kemudian mereka buru-buru keluar dari ruang komputer kediaman Hatsune.

"Rin?" Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kagami Rin-senpai, bukan?"

* * *

"Kamu mau es krim negi, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalo mau, aku ambil dulu di dapur. Kaiko bakal di sini dulu, nemenin kamu."

"Gak usah, Miku-chan," ucap Rin dengan senyum. "Aku gak suka negi dan es krim, kamu tau itu."

"Eh?" Miku menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aduh, Miku-senpai jangan nyamain apa yang kita suka sama apa yang Rin-senpai suka, dong," ujar Kaiko geli. "Rin-senpai cuma suka jeruk, kan."

Rin mengacungkan jempolnya. "Masa kamu lupa sama temen sendiri sih, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin sambil pura-pura menangis. "Apa setelah punya pacar kamu melupakanku?"

Miku mendecak. "Aku cuma lupa, dasar sensitif," balas Miku geli. Temannya yang berambut kuning madu itu memang sering menganggap semua hal ada di dalam telenovela. "Jadi mau apa? Kayaknya aku punya es krim jeruk, deh."

Rin tertawa. "Boleh, boleh."

Miku mengedip lalu meninggalkan Rin dan Kaiko berdua.

"Mm... mana kakak sepupu sama pacarmu?" tanya Rin sambil bertopang dagu.

Kaiko tersentak. "P-p-pacar?" tanyanya sekaligus mengulang pertanyaan Rin tadi. "K-k-kenapa Rin-senpai b-bisa tau?"

Rin tertawa. "Miku yang kasih tau," jawab Rin geli. "Jadi kamu emang bener-bener udah pacaran sama Mikuo?"

"..."

Rin terkekeh. "Emang iya, kan? Kalo ngga, mukamu gak akan merah begitu, Kaiko-chan."

Kaiko mendengus. "Senpai nyebelin!"

Rin terkekeh lagi. "Oh ya, mau denger cerita aku, gak?"

"Cerita... apa?"

"Cerita dia ketemu cowok aneh," sahut Miku sambil membawa tiga cangkir es krim bersamanya. "Dia bilang dia dateng ke sini buat cerita."

"Kenapa Senpai gak cerita lewat _Skyde_ aja?" tanya Kaiko heran sambil menyantap es krimnya. "Kita bisa _webcam_-an berlima sama Lenka-senpai dan Miki-senpai."

Rin menggeleng. "Tadinya aku mau cerita sama mereka, tapi kayaknya mereka lagi sibuk," jawab Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi... mending ke kalian dulu, besok aku bakal cerita ke mereka berdua."

"Yak, silakan dimulai," ucap Miku sambil duduk di samping Rin. "Tapi mulai dulu dengan beberapa pertanyaan dari Miku si ahli cinta, oke?"

Rin dan Kaiko tertawa. "Oke," balas Rin sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Cowok ini ganteng atau jelek?"

Rin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mm... lumayan ganteng."

"Gak ada opsinya," timpal Kaiko bingung.

Rin tertawa. "Oke, ganteng."

Miku tersenyum. "Sikapnya gimana? Baik atau cenderung nyebelin?"

"Nyebelin."

"Hmm..." Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Tipe cowok kesukaanmu atau bukan?"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku gak punya tipe cowok yang disuka."

"Ya udah, langsung mulai aja ceritanya," potong Kaiko geli. "Miku-senpai kayak anak kecil aja, deh."

"Siapa yang anak kecil di sini, hah?" balas Miku sambil meninju lengan Kaiko pelan. Kaiko tertawa geli sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Rin yang hendak bercerita.

"Jadi... awalnya aku nabrak dia... terus—"

"Oh ya, Senpai belum kasih tau namanya siapa," sela Kaiko.

"Ehem." Rin berdeham pelan. "Kagamine Len."

"Oke, silakan dilanjut."

"Aku panik, aku gak pernah nabrak orang sebelumnya, apalagi cowok gak dikenal dan anehnya, aku pake sepeda," lanjut Rin. "Akhirnya aku suruh dia naik sepeda aku, terus aku bawa dia ke rumah. Intinya tadi di rumah kita bercanda bareng aja. Anehnya... aku bisa ngerasain apa yang dia rasain..." Rin berhenti sejenak. "Kalian ngerti, gak? Aku baru ketemu sama dia, belum tau apa-apa tentang dia, tapi aku udah... udah—"

"Ngerasa kalian itu saling punya satu sama lain?" potong Miku cepat.

Rin terdiam. "Yah, seperti itulah."

Kaiko terkikik. "Cieee, Senpai!"

Wajah Rin memerah. "Kok?" tanyanya heran sekaligus malu. "Aku lagi curhat kenapa malah diledek?"

"Bukannya orang kalo lagi curhat emang seringnya diledek?" balas Miku bingung. "Termasuk kamu, iya kan?"

"Hah?"

"Rin-senpai itu gak pernah ngomongin cowok sebelum ini," tutur Kaiko dengan wajah polosnya. "Apalagi sampai 'ngerasain yang dia rasain' kayak kata Senpai tadi... jadi, kesimpulannya—"

"Rin jatuh cinta," sambar Miku.

Kaiko mendecak. "Senpai ngambil frase favoritku!"

Miku terkekeh.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Rin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jatuh... cinta?"

"KAGAMI RIN SI TOMBOY JATUH CINTA?!" pekik Kaito di pintu ruang tamu. Mikuo juga ada di sampingnya tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa walau Miku tahu adiknya itu memikirkan sesuatu. Miku berdiri di hadapan kedua pemuda itu.

"KALIAN NGUPING?!" Miku berseru tepat di telinga kedua pemuda itu. "Dasar gak sopan!"

"_E-etto_..." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sama Mikuo kebetulan lewat sini waktu denger beberapa kalimat terakhir itu."

"Masa? Emangnya kalian mau ke mana?"

"Gini, deh." Mikuo menghentikan perdebatan dua insan yang baru menjadi pasangan itu. "Jujur, aku sama Shion-senpai bingung kenapa Kagami-senpai yang jadi pemain basket wanita terbaik di Akademi Voca bisa suka sama cowok."

"Hei, dia cewek," ujar Miku dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tapi penampilannya lebih kayak cowok!" balas Kaito berusaha sabar menghadapi pacar barunya. "Oke, aku sama Mikuo gak akan ganggu lagi. Silakan lanjutin kegiatan kalian."

"Hmm... kayaknya ini udah terlalu malem, aku harus pulang," ucap Rin setelah dua pemuda pengganggu tadi menghilang dari pintu ruang tamu. "Kalo aku pulang setelah orang tuaku pulang, bisa-bisa aku kena marah lagi."

"Kena marah lagi?" tanya Kaiko bingung.

"Yah, ada aturan ketat di rumah yang mengharuskan aku pulang sebelum mereka," jelas Rin sambil memamerkan jejeran giginya yang putih nan rapi. "Aku udah biasa, kok. Selalu kayak gini sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Lima tahun yang lalu itu kapan tepatnya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Ada lah," jawab Rin dengan senyum. "Ya udah, aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Eh, Senpai, aku juga mau pulang," sambar Kaiko buru-buru. "Rumah kita kan, searah... lagian, kalo Senpai pulang sendiri, emangnya gak serem? Udah malem begini."

Rin tersenyum. "Ya udah, mana kakakmu?"

Kaiko mendengus. "Dia itu bukan kakakku, Senpai, dia itu—"

"Kakak sepupumu, kita tau," potong Miku geli. "Panggil sana, terus kalian pulang."

Rin tersenyum lalu menarik Kaiko dan membawanya ke _genkan_. Rupanya, Kaito dan Mikuo ada di sana, menunggu para gadis keluar. Kaito menatap adik sepupunya bingung. "Udah selesai ngegosipnya? Udah waktunya pulang, nih?"

"Yap," jawab Kaiko sambil mengangguk. "Bareng Rin-senpai, ya? Rumah kita sama rumah Rin-senpai kan, searah."

"Boleh aja kalo Kagami gak keberatan," balas Kaito cuek.

"Gak keberatan kalo bareng Kaiko," balas Rin kesal. Kemudian, ia menatap temannya yang berambut toska. "Miku, aku sama Kaiko pulang dulu, ya."

"Aku juga pulang dulu, Miku," ucap Kaito sambil mengecup pelan pipi Miku. "Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Miku sambil menyenggol lengan adiknya. "Kamu gak ngucapin buat pacar barumu?"

Mikuo terkekeh lalu menarik Kaiko ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan ngobrol sama orang asing."

Kaiko tertawa dengan wajah memerah. "Kesannya aku mau pergi jauh, ya?" balas Kaiko geli. "Iya, Senpai. Aku bakal nurut sama Senpai."

"Oh... jadi gak nurut sama kakak sepupu sendiri?" tanya Kaito dengan nada tersinggung.

Miku dan Rin tertawa geli. "Dasar cowok sensitif," ejek mereka.

Kaito mendengus. "Kochan! Buruan kita balik!"

Kaiko terkikik melihat kakak sepupunya itu. "Oke," angguknya. "_Mata ashita_, Miku-senpai! Mikuo-senpai!"

Dan kegembiraan lah yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka pada malam itu.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai deh, _chapter_ ini! XD

Sebelumnya Rey mau minta maaf soalnya udah kelamaan gak apdet... Rey sibuk banget sama tugas semester dan baru aja selesai UTS u_u tapi Rey tetep lanjutin, kan? :"3

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, ya~

_Review_? :"3


	7. Tragedi Sepeda Rin

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi _request _Dere Dere 02~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Cinta di Akademi Voca**

a story by reynyah

**Chapter VII – Tragedi Sepeda Rin**

* * *

"KALIAN HARUS TAU!" seru Miki sambil menggebrak meja kantin yang tengah diisi olehnya, Miku, Kaiko, Rin, dan Lenka. "Ada berita HEBOH, eh, gak heboh juga sih..." Miki berpikir sejenak. "Pokoknya berita baru! Aku juga baru tau kemarin!"

Kaiko menguap. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tadi malam dia memang tidur terlalu malam akibat Kaito memaksanya ikut ke kediaman Hatsune. Sebenarnya, salahnya juga karena memiliki rencana 'gila' dengan Miku dan Mikuo.

"Kita mulai dari si Putri Serba Sempurna," ujar Miki sambil menunjuk Miku. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa kebingungan. "Akhirnya dia jadian sama si Pahlawan Bertopeng Maniak Aisu!"

Miku terkekeh pelan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Kaiko yang mendengar nama kakak sepupunya diubah sedemikian rupa tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Rin ikut tertawa bersama Kaiko mendengar julukan aneh dari Miki untuk Kaito sedangkan Lenka hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bertanya, "Kapan jadiannya, Senpai?"

"Mm... kemarin kok," jawab Miku. "Setelah Kaiko jadian sama Mikuo."

"Nah, itu berita kedua," ujar Miki sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Jadi, Kaiko?"

Kaiko terkikik pelan. "Tunggu, aku masih geli sama Pahlawan Bertopeng Maniak Aisu," ucap Kaiko masih geli, membuat yang lain ikut tertawa pelan. "Yah, aku jadian kemarin sebelum Miku-senpai sama Kaito-nii jadian. Intinya, emang Mikuo-senpai yang nembak aku. Aku sih, masih jaga harga diri sebagai cewek, yaa."

Miku terkekeh. "Aku juga gak nembak, kok," sahutnya. "Dia yang nembak, tapi aku gak langsung nerima berhubung aku sama Kaiko punya rencana pribadi." Kaiko terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Miku. "Tapi Kaiko terlalu baik hati buat ngelakuin rencana itu."

"Rencana apa?" tanya Rin mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Rencana jual mahal," ujar Miku dengan senyum 'jahat' di wajahnya. "Tapi Kaiko terlalu baik hati buat jual mahal ke Mikuo."

"Kaiko emang baik, sih," angguk Rin. "Terus, beritanya apa lagi, Miki-chan?"

"Hmm... Rinto ngapelin Lenka!" seru Miki girang. "Lenka-chan! Akhirnya kamu dapet cowok!"

Lenka mengerutkan dahinya. "Dapet cowok apanya?" tanya Lenka bingung. "Dia cuma dateng buat ngasih coklat pisang terus kita ngobrol berdua, _that's all_."

Miku, Kaiko, dan Rin terkekeh. "Lenka kan, jarang dideketin cowok," ujar Rin geli. "Makanya semua pada seneng waktu ada yang ngapelin kamu ke rumah."

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan apel," jelasnya. "Dia cuma dateng buat ngasih hadiah dan ngobrol, kok. Apanya yang bisa disebut apel? Jelas-jelas gak ada perlakuan romantis kayak orang-orang pacaran."

Miku mendesah. "Tingkat perlakuan romantis orang itu beda-beda, Lenka-chan," jelas Miku. "Perlakuan romantis itu tergantung status mereka apa, tergantung sifat orang itu kayak gimana, dan tergantung metode apa yang dia pake buat ngedeketin kamu."

"Ya udah, ya udah." Miki menyudahi perdebatan teman-temannya. "Berita terakhir tapi keren banget adalah... Rin suka sama cowok dan lagi-lagi Rin nolak Utatane!"

"Rin-senpai... suka cowok?" Lenka terperangah. "Wah, aku gak pernah nyangka akhirnya Senpai bisa suka sama cowok juga. _Omedetou_!"

"Dan nolak Utatane lagi?" ulang Miku terkaget-kaget. "Untuk yang keberapa kalinya?"

"Sembilan atau sepuluh," jawab Rin santai. Kemudian ia tersentak dan menatap Miki. "Kamu tau darimana aku nolak Piko lagi? Aku gak cerita sama kamu, kan?"

Miki tersenyum. "Aku liat langsung di stasiun kereta."

Wajah Rin sontak memerah. "Berarti... kamu liat cowok itu?"

Miki mengangguk.

"Cowok yang dikeceng Rin-senpai?" tanya Kaiko penasaran. "Miki-senpai! Gimana mukanya? Penampilannya? Keren gak? Macho gak? Ganteng gak?"

"Hush, yang udah punya pacar diem aja," ujar Lenka sambil membekap mulut Kaiko. Lenka tertawa kecil. "Tapi Rin-senpai, aku juga kepo penampilan cowok itu kayak gimana. Coba ceritain orangnya dan ceritain gimana Senpai bisa ketemu."

"Aku nabrak dia pake sepeda," kenang Rin geli. "Terus aku paksa dia ikut aku ke rumah buat kuobati. Terus... akhirnya aku sadar kalo aku gak ngeliat dia sebagai orang yang baru ketemu, tapi sebagai orang yang aku suka."

"Uuh, _so sweet_ banget si Rin," ujar Miku sambil bertopang dagu. "Kapan kalian ketemu lagi?"

"Iya, iya, kapan ketemu lagi?" sambung Kaiko dan Miki.

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Kita gak janjian, dia gak hapal jalan ke rumah aku, terus aku gak yakin rumah dia ada di mana," jelas Rin. "Kemungkinan besar kita gak akan ketemu lagi."

"Ah, kalo jodoh gak akan kemana, Senpai," ujar Lenka bermaksud menghibur Rin yang baru saja dilanda cinta. "Senpai gak perlu nyari ke mana-mana, cukup duduk manis, cinta itu akan datang menghampiri Senpai dengan sendirinya."

"CIEEE!" ledek keempat gadis yang lain kepada Lenka. Yang diledek hanya tertawa geli sambil memberi pukulan-pukulan ringan pada Kaiko yang duduk di sampingnya. Waktu istirahat kali itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa, antara mereka berlima saja.

* * *

"Senpai."

Rin menoleh. "Eh? Lenka-chan," ucapnya begitu mengenali si pemanggil. "Kenapa?"

"Mm... rantai sepedaku lepas, terus aku harus buru-buru pulang," jelas Lenka. "Senpai mau nganterin aku pulang, gak?"

"Boleh!" jawab Rin girang sambil menepuk sadel sepedanya. "Naik sini!"

Lenka mengangguk lalu menghampiri Rin. Baru saja Lenka hendak mengangkat kakinya, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Lenka menoleh dan mendapati wajah Rinto di hadapannya.

"Lenka! Aku baru inget! Aku ada urusan di tempat lain dulu!" seru Rin dengan akting yang luar biasa bagus. Ya, selain pemain basket wanita terbaik di Akademi Voca, Rin juga merupakan salah satu pemain drama terbaik di sekolahnya. "Kamu pulang bareng Kamine aja, ya? Maaf ngerepotin, Kamine."

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Kagami-senpai," balas Rinto sambil mengangguk pelan. "Lagian saya juga ada urusan bentar sama Nikame-chan."

"Eits, gak usah pake saya kalo ngobrol sama aku," ujar Rin mengingatkan setengah mengancam. "Oke, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu. _Jaa_!"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan selamat tinggal dari dua manusia di dekatnya, Rin sudah mengayuh pedal sepedanya secepat mungkin, meninggalkan area parkir Akademi Voca. _Selanjutnya, aku harus liat mereka ngapain_, tekad Rin dalam hati sambil terkikik-kikik sendiri.

"Ada apa, Kamine-kun?" tanya Lenka dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Mm... mau pulang bareng?"

"Wah, boleh!" sambut Lenka riang. "Kamu naik apa? Sepeda atau motor?"

"Motor," jawab Rinto sambil menyodorkan helm pada Lenka. "Tenang aja, aku bawa dua helm, kok."

"Kamu udah punya SIM?" tanya Lenka heran.

"Punya, dong!" jawab Rinto sambil mengangkat Lenka agar duduk manis di jok motornya. "Gak usah khawatir, bepergian sama aku dijamin aman, deh!"

Lenka tertawa kecil. "Oke," jawabnya sambil memegang pundak Rinto erat-erat. "Hapal jalan pulang ke rumahku, kan?"

Rinto mengedip sambil mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum melesat keluar dari Akademi Voca.

* * *

Rupanya tanpa disadari baik oleh Rinto maupun Lenka, Kagami Rin telah mengikuti mereka dalam jarak kurang lebih satu kilometer setelah kepergian mereka dari Akademi Voca tadi. Rin sudah tahu tujuan mereka, tapi dia tidak yakin mereka akan langsung pergi ke sana. Itu sebabnya dia bermaksud membuntuti kedua insan itu dan mencari tahu kemana sebenarnya mereka pergi.

Dugaan Rin salah. Rupanya, Rinto benar-benar mengantarkan Lenka pulang ke kediaman Nikame dengan selamat. Rin mendesah. _Padahal kukira bakal ada gosip baru_, pikirnya kesal.

"_Arigatou_, Kamine-kun," ucap Lenka sambil melepas helm dari kepalanya. "Mm... kamu mau masuk dulu? Pai buah yang kemarin masih ada, loh."

Rinto terkekeh. "Apa gak ngerepotin?"

"Nggak, rumahku lagi kosong, Kamine-kun. Semua pergi," jelas Lenka sambil menarik tangan Rinto. "Ayo, masuk!"

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sementara itu, kurang lebih 500 meter dari kediaman Nikame, Rin sedang terkekeh-kekeh sendiri setelah melihat kejadian yang cukup langka itu.

"Akhirnya masa depan Lenka berubah," pikir Rin sambil menyanyi-nyanyi ceria. Sebenarnya Lenka yang senang, tetapi kenapa Rin yang heboh?

"Eh? Siapa itu?" pikir Rin ketika melihat seseorang berjalan menuju kediaman Nikame. Perlahan tapi pasti, Rin kayuh sepedanya. Ia mendekati orang itu, tapi masih belum dapat mengenali sosoknya dari belakang. Ia coba susul orang itu perlahan, tetapi yang ia dapatkan justru—

"HEI!"

Orang itu berbalik. Rin yang terkejut jatuh dari sepedanya. Sambil mengelus-elus pinggulnya yang sakit, Rin dihampiri oleh orang itu.

"Maaf! Aku gak bermaksud bikin kamu jatuh dar—" Orang itu menatap Rin tidak percaya. "K-Kagami Rin? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Mata Rin membelalak. "Kagamine Len...?"

"_Arigatou_ udah mampir ya, Kamine-kun!" ucap Lenka gembira di pintu pagar. "Eh, Kamine-kun... itu siapa?"

Rin mendengus. _Yah, aku ketauan._

"Rin-senpai! Kenapa di sini?" tanya Lenka panik sambil menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu. "Eh? Kagamine-san kenapa ada di sini juga? Eh, oh ya! Hari ini jadwal lesku, ya?"

Mata Rin dan Len sontak melebar. "Kalian saling kenal?!" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Loh? Justru harusnya aku yang tanya," ucap Lenka heran. "Rin-senpai sama Kagamine-san saling kenal? Sejak kapan kenal?"

Rin dan Len saling pandang, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana sampai akhirnya seseorang dari mereka berdeham pelan. "Ehem, kayaknya mending semua dibawa masuk ke rumah Lenka dulu, sekalian Kagami-senpai diobati," usul Rinto. "Gimana?"

Lenka mengangguk. "Kagamine-san sama Kamine-kun masukin sepedanya ke garasi rumahku, ya," pinta Lenka. "Biar aku yang gotong Rin-senpai ke dalam."

"Eh, jangan," sanggah Len datar. "Biar aku yang gotong dia ke dalam."

Lenka mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang udah bikin dia jatuh dari sepeda."

"Ooh... oke."

Rinto dan Lenka akhirnya membawa sepeda Rin ke dalam garasi kediaman Nikame. Len, yang berkata akan menggotong Rin ke dalam kediaman Nikame, akhirnya menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_. Rin yang masih merasa kesakitan tidak melawan. Kalau saja dia sedang dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat kini, dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menggendongnya.

"Sini, sini." Lenka menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang. Len mengangguk lalu membaringkan Rin di sana. Setelah itu, Lenka sibuk mengobati kakak kelasnya sementara Len dan Rinto hanya bisa menyaksikan kedua gadis itu dalam diam.

"Senpai, kenapa bisa jatuh?"

Rin terkekeh. "Aku kaget, hilang keseimbangan, jatuh."

"Kenapa bisa kaget?"

"Ehem." Len berdeham. "Aku yang ngagetin dia."

Lenka tergelak, begitu pula Rinto. "Aduh, Senpai kayak anak kecil aja," komentar Lenka masih geli. "Jadi kalian lagi main kaget-kagetan terus Senpai jatuh, gitu?"

Kini, giliran Rin dan Len yang tertawa. "Bukan gitu." Len berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku lagi jalan ke rumahmu waktu aku denger suara sepeda. Aku pikir itu penguntit, makanya aku teriak. Ternyata itu Ri—Kagami. Syukur dia gak luka parah."

Rin terkekeh. "Salahku juga gak langsung manggil namamu."

"Emangnya Senpai ngapain ke sini?" tanya Rinto penasaran. "Bukannya ngelarang, tapi setau aku, rumah Senpai gak di blok ini. Bukannya blok sebelum ini, ya?"

"Bener juga," timpal Len sambil menatap Rin heran. "Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

Lenka menatap Len heran. "Kok, Kagamine-san jadi cerewet?"

Sontak wajah Len memerah. "I-itu—"

"Ah, dia kuajarin cerewet," sambar Rin geli. "Awalnya juga dia dingin ke aku, tapi aku ajarin cerewet dan hasilnya jadi gini, deh!"

Lenka tertawa. "Emangnya kalian udah berapa kali ketemu?"

"Sekali..." jawab Len dan Rin bersamaan, lagi.

Rinto tersenyum penuh arti pada keduanya. "Kayaknya... ada yang kompaknya kelewatan, nih."

Lenka ikut tersenyum. "Kompak yang artinya apa, Kamine-kun?"

"Ada yang lagi jat—"

"Aku udah sembuh!" seru Rin tiba-tiba sambil beranjak duduk. "Aku pulang dulu, ya! Makasih udah ngerawat aku, Lenka-chan. Makasih udah nolong aku, Kamine-san sama Kagamine-san. _Jaa_!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari satupun orang di ruangan itu, Rin sudah melesat keluar rumah, mengambil sepedanya yang diparkir di garasi kediaman Nikame, lalu kabur secepat mungkin.

Lenka terkekeh. "Kayaknya ada yang salting, tuh."

"Siapa?" tanya Len bingung.

* * *

**Mari kita pindahkan latar tempatnya ke stasiun kereta~**

* * *

"Hmm... jam berapa sekarang?" gumam seorang gadis berambut merah sambil melihat arlojinya. "Eh? Udah mau jam delapan malam? Pantesan aku laper."

"Mau ditemenin makan, Bu Wakil?"

Gadis tadi menoleh lalu menemukan wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. "Eh, Pak Ketua!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Pak Ketua itu tertawa renyah. "Dasar wakil gak sopan," ejeknya pada si gadis rambut merah. "Serius nih, mau aku temenin makan, gak? Aku juga laper, Miki."

Miki mengangkat bahu. "Ayo aja. Baguslah, ada yang mau nraktir di saat perut aku udah jerit-jerit minta makan."

Piko menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa yang mau traktir?"

"Kamu lah!" balas Miki sambil meninju lengan Piko pelan. "Eh, mata udah sipit, gak usah sok-sok sipit lagi, deh. Matamu gak ada bedanya sama mataku, tau?"

Piko tertawa. "Enak banget ngomongnya, ya?"

Miki menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Sekian _chapter_ ini! XD

Oke, jadi _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya bakal lebih ngebahas soal tiga _pairing_ yang belum jadian ini~ biarkan KaitoMiku dan MikuoKaiko menjalani hidup bahagia mereka XD

_Review_ sangat diharapkan, loh! Oh ya, makasih buat semua yang udah setia baca dari _chapter_ satu sampai tujuh, ya! Rey terharu, deh~ :"3


End file.
